


I Think I Love You (And Your Friends are Alright Too)

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Baekxing-centric, Dom/sub Undertones, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, M/M, Matchmaking, No Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Baekhyun develops feelings for Yixing, but somehow ends up sleeping with all of his friends instead.  No, seriously.Allof them.





	1. CHANYEOL

**Author's Note:**

> this is so shamelessly self-indulgent lmfao. i wanted to make it ot12 but i'm admittedly so out of touch with the ex-chinaline boys nowadays that i couldn't really do them justice and it edited it down to ot9 :'( i'm a Bad Fan pls forgive

When Yixing left the huge table he and seven of his friends were squeezed around to take a piss, he didn’t expect to come back to a stranger dancing on that exact table.  Granted, there was a line for the bathroom and he got hung up a few times by flirtatious strangers and a couple who abruptly propositioned him for a threesome that he politely turned down.  But he wasn’t gone  _ that _ long.

He halted in confusion a few steps away.  The lighting so close to the dancefloor was shit, dark one second and blinding the next as discordant colors shifted in pulsating waves, but the stranger was still something worth looking at.  His body rolled to the rhythm of whatever EDM garbage was shaking the floor as he tilted his head back and took a long swig straight out of a bottle of what Yixing could tell was the overpriced whiskey Junmyeon absolutely loved but nobody else cared for.  His eyes were closed, a smudge of dark eyeliner hiding in the shadow of his ruffled hair that changed colors under kaleidoscope light.

In his peripheral, Yixing noticed his friends cheering and banging on the table like frat boys enjoying a dance they bought at a strip club.  One long arm, Chanyeol’s, probably, reached out and stuffed a bill in the stranger’s waistband.  He pulled his lips from the neck of the bottle and slapped playfully at the hand, laughing down at the group with a foxlike grin that was halfway between hyper and mischievous.  And then he looked up.

Yixing was aware that standing and staring at anyone with what Sehun so charmingly described as his ‘stoner stare’ was kind of weird.  It felt even weirder when the stranger’s smile took on a softer edge and his eyebrows quirked up in an expression that was awkward, almost shy in contrast to the way he looked to be one bass drop away from stripping earlier.

“Yixing!  Yixing!  Where have you been?” Jongdae suddenly shouted, practically crawling over Kyungsoo’s back to reach out towards Yixing with grabby hands.  “Don’t tell me you got head in the alleyway again.”

A million things were ready to dive off of his tongue.   _ That was one time!  Who is the guy on the table?  If you don’t stop leaning over Kyungsoo, he’s going to murder you. _  But what came out instead was, “I’d like to think I’d last more than ten minutes.”

That got a laugh out of the stranger, a loud and almost obnoxious thing that Yixing smiled at as he slid in next to Kyungsoo.  The laugh quickly turned into a yelp when Chanyeol yanked him down and off of the table to sit on his lap.  Whiskey got spilled everywhere, and Jongin nearly got kicked in the face, but the stranger looked absolutely delighted once he was settled with Chanyeol’s large hands wraped around his slender hips.  Yixing looked away.

“This is Yixing!” Jongdae said, pointing at Yixing like he didn’t just scream his name loud enough to compete with the music blasting overhead.

“Baekhyun,” the stranger said, voice richer than Yixing would have expected.  “Minseok and I used to hang out.”

Minseok nodded.  “Remember Minho?  Baekhyun was his roommate for a year.”

So he wasn’t a  _ total _ stranger after all.  Yixing nodded in recognition and asked, mostly out of courtesy, “How is Minho these days?”

Baekhyun shrugged and curled an arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders.  “Good, I guess.  We mostly lost contact after he graduated.”

And that was that, for a while.  Baekhyun spent most of the night flirting freely with everyone at the table, or sitting on Chanyeol’s lap, or clinging to Chanyeol’s shoulders on the dance floor.  Yixing danced too, but with less regularity in partners.  A couple of girls, a few boys, but he kept catching Baekhyun’s dark eyes in between the mass of writhing bodies.  He could never tell if Baekhyun was looking at him or beyond him, but he felt hot every time.

To absolutely no one’s surprise, Chanyeol and Baekhyun disappeared at one point, only to stumble back to the table with flushed faces to announce that they were leaving.  Everyone hooted and hollered and did their best to make Chanyeol blush.  Baekhyun bit his lip and met Yixing’s eyes one last time before Chanyeol dragged him out of the club.

Yixing smiled, and accepted defeat.

-

Let’s get one thing straight:  Baekhyun was  _ not _ a slut.  So what if he sat on a dick or ten in the last year alone, who’s counting?  Besides, he hadn’t actually dated anyone at all in that year, and it was  _ November _ .  And when he agreed to go out with his roommate Heechul, he thought he’d be doing it as a wingman.  He didn’t expect to get lucky.

But here’s the thing: Heechul didn’t need a wingman.  He never fucking needed a wingman.  So one hour and a terse  _ I’m gonna get laid have fun baekhyunnie xoxo _ text later, and Baekhyun could safely consider himself ditched.

But then he spotted Minseok, and something like relief crashed in his chest before he realized, holy shit, Minseok had a  _ lot _ of friends and he knew exactly  _ none _ of them.  Not that Baekhyun had trouble making friends, but there were eight of them total, including Minseok.  Trying to integrate into a group that size might get kind of awkward.  So while he deflected unwanted advances and decided whether to wander over or not, he watched them.

There was a man with cute eyes and big ears who looked like he never stopped talking once.  A man with a dark complexion and the sweetest grin out of them all.  A man with creases around his eyes from the constant laughter that danced on his face.  And teetering on the edge of a the large seat that wrapped around the table, there was a man with long fingers and a plump lower lip and a dimple that showed when he smiled.  He was a man who seemed to only raise his voice every once in awhile.  But every time he did, the table erupted in laughter and  _ fuck _ , Baekhyun could already feel the poor decisions he was going to make in the next few hours.

And oh boy, did he ever make poor decisions.  As soon as the man stood up and walked off in the direction of the bathroom instead of the bar, Baekhyun was on his feet and approaching the table with a “Minseok?  What’s up, I haven’t seen you in forever!”

And then there was the table dancing, and the sudden unfamiliar shyness every time that man, Yixing, looked at him.  And Chanyeol’s hands getting all sorts of friendly, and the continued shyness when he considered dancing with Yixing.  Not to mention the way his courage wavered when he saw Yixing dancing with everybody in the club  _ but _ him, moving his hips in a way that had Baekhyun practically drooling.

He was willing to admit to himself that he was into Yixing.  Like, a lot.  Which meant actually talking to him was harder than talking to anyone else at that table.  So Baekhyun handled it like he handed his first middle school crush, by flirting obnoxiously with everyone except for Yixing and taking the easy way out.

No offense, Chanyeol.  But he certainly wasn’t complaining by the end of the night.  

Chanyeol fucked kind of like a puppy dog, all over-eager and excitable and a little bit selfish but so,  _ so _ cute.  His length was pretty average but he was  _ thick _ , and the stretch had Baekhyun’s toes cracking with how hard he curled them.  And Baekhyun put on a show in return, arching off the bed so hard he  _ knew _ he was going to have back pains the next day, crying out like he’d die if he didn’t get  _ more harder faster yes Chanyeol yes yes ye _ s.

Not once was it awkward, even when it became apparent that Chanyeol had more leg than he realized and kicked the nightstand, cursing and making Baekhyun laugh at him, which in turn just made Chanyeol laugh, which made the sex go from intense to playful and adorable.

That’s not to say Baekhyun didn’t scream when he came, however.  Because he sure as hell did.

-

Yixing hated himself.  He had to.  It was the only way to explain why, when someone realized Chanyeol left his phone at the club last night, Yixing offered to return it the next day.  So there he was, standing outside of Chanyeol’s shitty little studio apartment at ten in the morning, half praying that Chanyeol had decided to go back to the stranger’s apartment and not vice versa.

He hadn’t, Yixing discovered five minutes later when the door finally swung open and the sight of Chanyeol blinking sleep out of his eyes wearing nothing but a pair of inside-out boxers greeted him.

“Hi,” is all he said.

“You left your phone at the club last night.”

Yixing held it out.  Chanyeol blinked at it a few times before turning to look over his shoulder.  “Baekhyun!  Can I have your number?”

“Urgh,” the mattress on the floor groaned.  “You’re so  _ loud _ .”

“You don’t hear me complaining about how loud  _ you _ were last night,” Chanyeol said, and Yixing didn’t bother to hide his eye roll.  And then Chanyeol, being the gracious host he was,  _ walked away _ .  Yixing was left standing in the open doorway holding a phone in his hand and staring at Chanyeol’s retreating back.

So he took it as an invitation and let himself inside.  The whole place had the stale smell of someone getting fucked, and Yixing had to wonder how late last night they were at it.

“Oh, hi,” Baekhyun greeted, like he just then realized there was someone else in the apartment. Yixing had to actively stop himself from licking his lips at the sound of how rough and wrecked that voice was.  “Good morning, stranger.”

In this lighting, he could tell Baekhyun’s hair was dyed red.  It looked good on him.  The fact that it was sex-tousled probably helped enhance the effect.  Yixing swallowed and tried to look Baekhyun in the eye as he said his hello, but he couldn’t stop how his own eyes wandered down to where Baekhyun seemed to have intentionally draped the sheet across his lap in a way that left  _ everything _ but his cock exposed.  His thighs were pretty.  On the inside of the left one, there was a small mark.  Yixing knew that if he got close enough to touch, he’d be able to see the faint imprint of Chanyeol’s teeth.

When he swallowed again, it was dangerously close to a gulp.  He was about to say something about the phone and scoot his ass on outta there when Baekhyun spoke instead.  “Chanyeol, do you have any makeup remover?”

Yixing thought the smeared eyeliner was a good look, honestly, but he didn’t say anything.  Chanyeol just looked a little lost.  “No?”

“Olive oil then?  Extra virgin.”

“Yes!” Chanyeol said triumphantly, and pulled a bottle out of a nearly barren cabinet and held it out.  Baekhyun smiled, slow and sweet, and managed to rise to his feet while draping the sheet around his shoulders in a way that didn’t expose one inch of his junk.  Yixing felt both relieved and cheated.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun said.  He grabbed the bottle and sauntered off towards the small bathroom.  “Back in a minute.”

As soon as the bathroom door was shut, Chanyeol turned to Yixing with the most exaggeratedly blissed-out expression he could muster, like he’d found nirvana in Baekhyun’s asshole.

“That good?” Yixing asked.

“You have _no idea_ ,” Chanyeol said, practically whispering.

Yixing couldn’t help the smile that broke out across his face.  “Dickhead.”

Chanyeol continued to sing Baekhyun’s praises in a hushed voice, and Yixing didn’t know why he let himself be tortured instead of just pointing to the phone and walking out the door.  Well, okay, he  _ did _ know, but he wasn’t ready to admit it to himself.

Baekhyun came out of the bathroom a little while later, barefaced and still blinking sleep out of his eyes.  He looked different without all the eye makeup, simultaneously younger and older.  A lot of the edge was gone, and in its place was sweetness.

“We should get breakfast,” Baekhyun suggested, stretching languidly and tormenting Yixing every time the sheet shifted.  “Someplace that has good coffee.  Strong coffee.”

“I’m down,” Chanyeol said. “You in, Yixing?”

Baekhyun looked at Yixing with wide, expectant eyes.  The tip of his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth, and  _ fuck _ , Baekhyun was cute like that.

“Can’t,” Yixing said, but he smiled.  “I’ve got some stuff I’ve got to square away before the work week starts.”

That was a lie.  He had nothing to do but sit at home and think about the bite mark he saw on Baekhyun’s thigh.  It was nice of them to ask, though.

Baekhyun pouted a bit.  “Aw, that’s too bad.”

“See you then,” Chanyeol said.  Yixing took that as his opportunity to run for it.  He pointed out the phone and left with a pleasantly neutral goodbye, feeling like a teenager with a crush.  But it would pass.  He’d probably never see Baekhyun again anyway.  Right?

… Right?


	2. SEHUN

Sehun was an accident.  Wait, no, that’s mean.  Sehun was an unexpected development.  That’s better.

A few months had passed since that first night with Chanyeol, and they hadn’t hooked up again.  Baekhyun hadn’t hooked up with anyone, actually.  He’d done a whole lot of nothing.  Dyed his hair brown.  Picked up more hours at the physical therapy clinic.  But no dating, not even a one night stand.  So when he went out to a bar with a couple of friends on a Friday night, he was kind of hoping to remedy that.

He thought he’d be going home with a student, or an older man who would pamper him.  He didn’t expect to see one of Minseok’s friends behind the bar, mixing drinks and being devastatingly handsome.  He especially didn’t expect that friend to recognize him, or for the name _Sehun_ to suddenly come back to him with abrupt clarity.

But when he _really_ didn’t expect was to enjoy talking to Sehun and looking at Sehun’s beautiful face so much that he agreed to wait around until _four fucking a.m._ to go home with him.  But boy, was it worth it.

Sehun’s cock was pretty.  That was the only way to put it.  It was long, and a decent girth, and curved just slightly.  The little bit of fluid at the tip gleamed in a way that was practically picturesque.  Baekhyun might have fallen a little in love with Sehun’s cock that day.

“Oh, I can’t _wait_ to have this inside me,” he groaned, but Sehun interrupted.

“Wait, no, can you – I think… Can you maybe fuck me?  Instead?”

Baekhyun got Sehun to turn around and promptly fell in love with his ass as well.  “Holy fuck how are you this beautiful,” he breathed, and promptly ate Sehun’s ass until he was a shaking, whimpering mess.

That night, Baekhyun discovered that Sehun was quite possibly the most natural bottom on Earth.  He took Baekhyun’s cock like a champ, arched his back, rolled his hips, whined for more, sucked three fingers into his mouth, and came just from rubbing against the sheets while Baekhyun held him open and wide and fucked him through it.

All in all, not a bad night.

“I should leave,” Baekhyun said, twenty minutes after his own orgasm.  They were both lying face down on Sehun’s bed, sheets kicked to the bottom of the mattress and come _everywhere_.  Distantly, Baekhyun registered the pink sunrise spilling across the horizon somewhere beyond the window sill.

“Six in the fucking morning,” is all Sehun said, and promptly fell asleep.

They woke up in the middle of the afternoon freezing cold and absolutely disgusting.  The shower helped things slightly, and Sehun was surprisingly playful under the warm spray.  The handjob might have had something to do with that.

“Ew, gross,” Baekhyun said, holding up his ruined shirt.  “How the fuck did I get come all over this?  It was the first thing I took off.”

“Catch,” was the only warning Baekhyun got before a sweater hit him square in the face and Sehun laughed obnoxiously.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun said, faking grumpiness and pulling the oversized sweater on.  “Do you work tonight?  I can wash this and bring it back then.”

“Yeah, I do, but don’t worry about it.”

Baekhyun was going to worry about it.

-

On weekends, Sehun had a bartending gig to help supplement his income while he was at university.  It was a place that mainly catered to students, so he was clearly surprised when Yixing dropped down on a barstool in front of him.

“I had to go into the office today,” Yixing explained.  “ _Some_ of us have grown up jobs.”

“So what, you came to unwind at a student bar on a Saturday night?” Sehun gestured at the rowdy patrons all around them.

“What, I can’t come visit my favorite little Sehunnie at work?” Yixing teased, and Sehun flipped him off good-naturedly.  Then, all of a sudden, the world went a little sideways.

“Sehun! I told you I’d get your sweater back to you today!”

After four months of radio silence, Yixing found himself right next to a seemingly oblivious Baekhyun.  His red hair was brown now, and he had only a hint of eyeliner on, but it was absolutely the same boy from that night in the club and the morning after.  There was a girl practically hanging off his back, and Yixing felt a hint of curiosity about that until Sehun asked, “Did you manage to salvage your shirt or is it stained beyond saving?”

Yixing watched the scene play out in confused fascination.  The girl with her chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder let out an exaggerated _oooooh_ and poked him in the side.  He playfully elbowed her as he said, “No, _someone_ ruined it last night!”

And Sehun went bright red.  Interesting.

“Now, what’s my little Sehunnie been getting up to when the grownups aren’t around?”

Yixing couldn’t help but say it, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Baekhyun’s head whipped towards him.  “Yixing!”

“Yeah, yeah, entertain him for me,” Sehun hastily moved down the bar, “I have work to do.”

And then it was just Yixing, Baekhyun, and a koala inhabiting the body of a girl with a grin so mischievous that it could only be described as shit-eating.  Before anyone else could say anything, she blurted out, “Oh, I think I see Irene.  Be good, Baekhyunnie,” and disappeared out of Yixing’s sight.

“So,” Yixing said into the silence stretching between them.  “First Chanyeol, now Sehun?”

“Everyone in your friend group is hot,” Baekhyun said, and then seemed to realize belatedly what just came out of his mouth.  “I mean – it just kind of happened the other night.  You know?”

Yixing meant to say something about how no, he didn’t know, because he never really wanted to fuck Sehun.  But what came out instead was, “Did you like it?”

It took an incredible amount of musculature control for Yixing to keep his face completely devoid of the _what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck_ that was banging off in his head.  Because really, what the fuck kind of a question –

“Yeah,” Baekhyun said.  His eyes glazed over a bit, like he was imagining it right there, and suddenly Yixing was imagining it to.  Mostly, he was imagining what Baekhyun’s voice would sound like when he was riding out his orgasm.  How pretty his mouth would look when it was slack with pleasure.  How pretty it looked in that moment, hanging open slightly as his tongue peeked out to wet his lips.

Baekhyun cleared his throat.  “So, uh, you’re awfully overdressed.”

Yixing clenched his jaw when Baekhyun’s fingers danced up his forearm and met the spot where his sleeves were rolled up.  “I just came off an emergency shift.  I work in the financial branch of a cyber security firm.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened.  “Hmm.  Sounds… Full of math.”

Yixing grinned.  “Sort of.  How about you?”

“I’m a physical therapist,” Baekhyun answered.  “Finally got fully licensed a few months ago.”

“Never would have guessed,” Yixing answered honestly.  He tried desperately to not think about all the ways Baekhyun’s gorgeous hands would come in, well, _handy_ , at the exact moment Baekhyun almost shyly muttered, _I’ve got good hands for it._

Yixing wanted to say something about Baekhyun’s hands, complement how pretty and slender they were and try to get a rise out of him.  But Sehun was suddenly in their faces, bending over the bar with his freakishly long legs.  “Holy shit, I completely forgot to serve you guys.  So like, are you going to get drinks or are you just going to take up space and gossip about how good at sex I am.”

“You’re like, twelve,” Yixing cringed, “Hearing it out of his mouth is bad enough, I don’t need to hear it from you, too.”

“Yeah, okay grandpa, isn’t it time for your quarter-life crisis or something–”

“Sorry, I won’t be having anything,” Baekhyun suddenly said, turning red at the ears.  “I have to turn in early tonight and be up early tomorrow.”

Yixing assumed that meant he wasn’t going to be getting any, which was fine.  But then Baekhyun turned to look at him, slightly pink-cheeked.

“But I’ll keep you company a little while longer, if you want.”

He did.  They talked for an hour and it felt like Baekhyun was skirting against something, trying to make a point that he wasn’t quite sure of himself.  Yixing didn’t push him, he just smiled every time Baekhyun got a little carried away or said something that could be construed as flirting.  He really was adorable.

They exchanged numbers and then left at the same time, walking in different directions.  Yixing to his car, Baekhyun to the subway station.


	3. JONGIN & KYUNGSOO

Baekhyun swore that was the end of it, but he also swore he was over his little tiny itty bitty crush.  Seeing Yixing in the bar threw that right out the window.  Because Yixing was wearing a crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his beautiful forearms on display while his cute little dimple sat on his face and Baekhyun _suffered_.

So, no more.  The fucking of Yixing’s friends was prohibited from that point on.  Except now that Minseok, Chanyeol, Sehun, _and_ Yixing had his number, the rest of them somehow got it.  Which meant Baekhyun started seeing a lot more of all of them.  He played League with a few of them, hung out with Chanyeol and Sehun without begging for either of their monster dicks, made dinner with Jongdae every other week since they discovered they lived in the same apartment building.  Stuff like that.

He even saw quite a bit of Yixing, and didn’t even have a single sexually frustrated breakdown bad enough to result in the hunting down of the nearest Yixing’s Friend Dick for some confusing coping.

He considered asking Yixing out once or twice, but it was hard, okay?  Baekhyun did happy casual sex like a master.  He was practiced in the art of fucking someone’s brains out and keeping their friendship perfectly intact.  But he didn’t want to be friends with Yixing.  Well, he _did_ , but he also maybe wanted to be more.  Which was something that hadn’t happened in so long that Baekhyun was afraid he no longer remembered how to get it right.

So he abstained from seducing Yixing’s friends like a good boy.  But sometimes…  Sometimes shit happens.

On a pretty gorgeous sunday morning just before noon,  Baekhyun left his apartment with a huge box of books that made his shoulders throb with the effort it took to carry them.  There was a cute little independently run bookstore two blocks from Sehun’s campus that accepted donations, and Baekhyun finally got around to consolidating his unused books in the spirit of spring cleaning.

He struggled with the door, trying and failing to use his feet to control its trajectory, when a voice called out, “Oh, hey, let me help you!”

Jongin was suddenly in front of him, looking sleepy and soft with his hair unstyled and a big knit sweater hanging off his body.  He took the box out of Baekhyun’s hands and left Baekhyun to deal with the door.

They exchanged the typical pleasantries, _how have you been_ and _oh, not too bad_ and _we don’t see enough of each other lately, do we?_

“Our hours end at noon on Sundays,” Jongin said as he flipped their OPEN sign to CLOSED, “But you can stick around and browse while I close up.”

“I just came to drop off the books, actually,” Baekhyun said.  “But I can help you close up shop if you want?”

Jongin smiled, and accepted the offer.  Thirty minutes later, they were making out on a couch in the back room and Baekhyun wasn’t entirely certain how they got there.  Part of his brain was screaming at him, _this is exactly what you were trying to avoid, idiot._  But his dick was also screaming at him, _Jongin is so cute and sweet, fuck him just this once, please?_  And Baekhyun always had a soft spot for his dick.

Baekhyun’s dick officially won out over his brain the minute Jongin’s lips skimmed his cheek and he whispered in a trembling voice, “Can you fuck me?”

Baekhyun could _absolutely_ do that.  Jongin jumped up and disappeared out of the little break room and returned a moment later with a mostly empty bottle of lube and a condom.

“Two of my co-workers used to date each other,” Jongin explained.  “And they, uh.  Shared a lot of shifts.”

Baekhyun wrinkled his nose.  “Ewww, is this like, the sex couch?”

He wasn’t complaining later when Jongin was kneeling on the cushions with his knees on either side of Baekhyun’s thighs and two fingers pumping steadily in and out of his hole.  Baekhyun wanted to take over, but he also didn’t want to tear his eyes away from the show playing out in front of him.

Halfway through Jongin riding Baekhyun like he was trying to win a trophy for it, Baekhyun breathed, " _God_ , you know how to move your hips.”

And in response, Jongin thought it would be a good idea to murmur, “Didn’t you know, Baekhyun?  I’m a dancer.”

Which, on it’s own, would have been perfectly fine.  Great.  Okay.  That’s pretty hot.  Thanks for that insight to your personal life, Jongin.  Tell me about it sometime, when you’re not milking my cock.  But then Jongin had to go and add, “Yixing is too, you know.  It’s – ah!  It’s how I met him.”

Baekhyun almost said something stupid, like, _I thought he had an office job_.  Thankfully, his brain to mouth connection was working on dial-up speed, and he simply blurted out a strained, inarticulate, “ _Fuck_.”

Jongin smiled and giggled a little airily.  It was downright evil.  Baekhyun couldn’t help but think about that night at the club all those months ago, the shamelessly filthy way Yixing seemed to grind on everyone but Baekhyun.  He tried not to think about those hips as he palmed Jongin’s erection and buried his face in Jongin’s shoulder.

“You should have seen him,” Jongin circled his hips _just right_ , “He g-got us in trouble a lot.  Because he was so dirty.  Can you imagine it?  What he would be like.”

“ _Good,_ ”was all  Baekhyun could say as he mouthed at Jongin’s neck.  Jongin laughed breathlessly.

“That’s right.  He’d be so good.”

Baekhyun bit down on Jongin’s neck and filled the condom to the thought of Yixing’s hips against his ass.  He’d have felt a little bad about it if he wasn’t pretty sure that was Jongin’s exact intention.

Cruel bastard.

Slowly, they disentangled themselves from each other and lazily cleaned up.  Baekhyun helped Jongin finish closing the bookstore, partially in thanks and partially because he just wanted to keep hanging out.

“Hey, I’m getting coffee with Kyungsoo and some of the other guys around three,” Jongin said.  “Do you maybe wanna tag along?”

No.  Holy fuck, no.  One of those guys could be Yixing.  Baekhyun would have to look Yixing in the eye just after fucking _another_ one of his friends.  And Yixing would be all hot and untouchable and he’d smile with that dimple and Baekhyun’s crush would reach astronomical proportions and, fittingly, crush him under the weight of it.

“Sure!” he said, because he’s an idiot.

-

Yixing carried three cups of steaming hot coffee in his hands – one in each, with a third wedged precariously between them as his fingers splayed awkwardly in an attempt to create some kind of sound support.  He called on his past of waiting tables for strength, and miraculously made it back to his friends without dumping scaling liquid everywhere.

He, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, and Chanyeol were catching up at a small cafe.  The sun was filtering through the large window next to their table, filling them all with a lazy sort of Sunday comfort.  It was nice.

Jongin joined them a little while later with Baekhyun in tow, interestingly enough.  They were red-cheeked and Baekhyun’s hair was adorably mussed despite the lack of any wind today.  Jongin sat himself down in the only open chair left, next to Kyungsoo who told him to _take that scarf off, this is the nicest day we’ve had all spring._

“I’m cold,” is all Jongin said, tugging the scarf up an inch as a scraping sound from next to Yixing caught everyone’s attention.  Baekhyun was dragging a chair away from another table and wedging it in the space between Jongdae and Yixing.

Also interesting.

“Jongin, what do you want?” Baekhyun asked.

Jongin made an inquisitive noise.

“To drink.”

“Oh, I can get it, don’t worry–”

“No, please, let me.”

Jongin smiled soft and sweet and told Baekhyun what he’d like.  And when Baekhyun turned towards the counter, he squeezed Yixing’s shoulder.  Kyungsoo’s lips pulled tight and Jongin kept his eyes on the table as he fiddled with his scarf.

Suddenly, Yixing kind of wished Junmyeon was able to join them today.  Because there was clearly something going on here, some kind of thick feathery tension wrapping around the table like a boa now that Jongin and Baekhyun were here, but Yixing couldn’t put a name on it.  Junmyeon would be able to.  He was always able to.

A few minutes later, Baekhyun returned.  He sat his own drink down and rounded the table to place Jongin’s in front of him.  He did so standing almost directly behind Jongin, so he had to practically backhug him in the process.  Yixing was only half-listening to whatever argument Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were having when he saw Baekhyun drop a soft kiss on the crown of Jongin’s head.  

Jongin may have blushed.  Yixing wouldn’t know.  He was too busy watching the way Baekhyun’s eyes darted up to meet his own as he puckered his lips and pressed them to Jongin’s hair.

And then, while Yixing was still trying to decipher the look in his eyes, Baekhyun dropped back down in his seat and started to defend whatever asinine opinion Chanyeol was spouting.  The tension lifted, or at least retreated, and Yixing let himself be swept up in the voices of his friends.  Pretty soon Jongin started to defend Kyungsoo, and then Jongdae was intentionally riling all of them up.  Baekhyun abandoned Chanyeol to sit back with a smile on his face as he sipped his coffee.

“Jongin told me he’s a dancer, and that you’re a dancer, too,” Baekhyun suddenly said, lips at the rim of his cup, and Yixing couldn’t keep his eyes from widening.

“Did he now?”

Baekhyun nodded.  “Earlier today.”

Sweet Jesus.  Baekhyun’s messy hair, Jongin’s refusal to take off the scarf like he was hiding something, Kyungsoo’s odd frustration every time he glanced at Jongin, at Jongin’s _neck_ in particular… They _didn’t_.

“You _didn’t_ ,” Yixing murmured while Jongdae and Chanyeol fought to talk over each other.  

Baekhyun shifted like he was uncomfortable, but leaned in close to Yixing to say, “I did.  Today.”

Yixing rubbed his mouth with his hand and pretended to smile at whatever Jongdae just said, a joke he missed because he was too busy thinking about Jongin and Baekhyun rutting against each other.  “And how was it?”

He felt more bold asking it this time.  But his boldness was nothing next to the way Baekhyun quickly cupped a hand over Yixing’s ear and leaned in close enough to brush Yixing’s skin.

“S _o_ good.  How do you think I found out he’s a dancer?”

Yixing tried to exhale like a normal, functioning human being and not an animal in heat, but it came out sounding strained anyway.  As quickly as he snuck over, Baekhyun was gone from his side, and his voice joined the rising cacophony of their table.

Yixing wasn’t entirely sure, but he had a feeling that Baekhyun was trying to fuck him vicariously through his friends.

-

“Jongdae, heading home?”  They were all getting ready to part ways from the coffee shop, and Baekhyun didn’t feel like riding the train alone.

“Nah, sorry,” Jongdae said, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.  “I’m gonna catch a bus back to campus and get some work done in the library.”

Baekhyun frowned, jutting out his lower lip farther than necessary.  “Bummer.  Don’t work to hard!”

Jongdae turned with a wave and a goodbye and began walking down the street.  Jongin and Chanyeol had left earlier than everyone else, and Baekhyun’s throat tightened around the worlds, _hey Yixing, want to give me a ride back to my place?_

But Kyungsoo spared him the trouble when he said, “We live in the same neighborhood, I’ll go with you.”

Relief and disappointment clashed in Baekhyun’s head as he smiled and said, “You would?”

They said their goodbyes to Yixing, who flashed his dimples and made Baekhyun’s heart melt, before they started the walk to the subway station.  Things were usually easy with Kyungsoo.  They were fairly different people at surface level and didn’t hang out as much as they could have, but they complemented each other well.

Today, however, something was off.  Kyungsoo was perfectly friendly, but there was an unreadable edge about him.  Baekhyun couldn’t get more than a few distracted tight-lipped smiles out of him.

“So,” Kyungsoo said towards the end of the ride, “What was it like with Jongin?”

Baekhyun suppressed a shiver.  “What?”

“When you fucked him,” Kyungsoo murmured with his signature bluntness, leaning close to Baekhyun’s ear, “What was it like?”

The thought of telling Kyungsoo about his sexual escapades wasn’t nearly as exciting as the thought of telling Yixing.  Until Kyungsoo added, almost too quietly to hear, “I’ll tell you about the time I got head from Yixing if you do.”

The sounds of the train suddenly pitched into incomprehensible white noise as something in Baekhyun’s brain started to spark and short-circuit.  When the train halted a moment later and patrons started milling towards the doors, Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist without looking at him and pulled him along.

“Good,” Baekhyun whispered as he pressed against Kyungsoo’s side when they reached street level.  “He was _so good_ , Kyungsoo.”

“Do you have any roommates?” Kyungsoo asked, and Baekhyun swallowed around the dryness in his throat.

“Yeah, but he’s working until nine.”

Kyungsoo’s face didn’t waver for a second as he said, “Invite me up.”

Baekhyun did.  Two steps into the apartment and Kyungsoo was on him, kissing Baekhyun like he was angry about it.

“Tell me.”

No pleasantries, then.  “He – _ah_!  He rode me.  He bounced in my lap and, and he circled his hips and – Jesus Christ, Kyungsoo!  And he’s got, ah, a surprisingly dirty mouth.”

“YIxing fingered me when he sucked me off,” Kyungsoo muttered against Baekhyun’s mouth.  “It was years ago, but I can’t forget about it.  I tried to be quiet, but he told me not to.  He told me to be loud.”

Baekhyun moaned like he was there, like he was Kyungsoo and Yixing was scissoring those long fingers inside of him.  They kissed again, messy and frantic.  Baekhyun pulled back, dragging his thumb along Kyungsoo’s full lower lip.  “Can I fuck your mouth?”

“Only if I can fuck yours.”

Done deal.

Kyungsoo’s mouth was so soft, and the way he looked up at Baekhyun with those pretty, wide eyes made him feel like he was defiling a choir boy.  But no choir boy could do _that_ with their tongue, and soon Kyungsoo was doing all the work while Baekhyun fell apart above him.  After he came, Kyungsoo helped him to the floor and kissed him through the aftershocks.

“My turn?” he asked after a while, and Baekhyun grinned.

Kyungsoo was a little mean with him, but he kept asking if Baekhyun was alright.  He was, so Kyungsoo got meaner, fucked into Baekhyun’s mouth until there were unshed tears beading on his eyelashes and smearing around his cheeks.  It was carnal and filthy and Baekhyun’s dick twitched its way back to hardness, almost painful in the oversensitivity.

After Kyungsoo pulled out and came all over Baekhyun’s face and neck, he dropped to his knees and took Baekhyun’s cock in his hand.  He stroked it hard and fast, and Baekhyun cried out louder as he crumbled under the rawness and spurted weakly through his third orgasm of the afternoon.

He couldn’t help the way he went completely boneless, his head falling to rest in Kyungsoo’s lap.  Baekhyun nestled his cheek against Kyungsoo’s thigh, practically purring as fingers carded through his hair.  Kyungsoo gently wiped the mess all over his face away with his thumb and shushed him gently as he came back to himself.  Two in one day.  He’d fucked around with two of Yixing’s friends in one day.  Sweet Jesus.


	4. MINSEOK

Muddy rain storms and too-cold days gradually crumbled under the imposing presence of summer on the horizon.  Chanyeol’s leftover head cold morphed into awful allergies.  Jongin finally got a new pair of glasses, sturdy ones that made him look handsome.  Baekhyun dyed his hair black and decided to keep it that way for the sake of his scalp.  Yixing went from coats to sweaters to button-ups to t-shirts, until finally he got a day off of work so nice that he could comfortably wear a tank top.

He was sitting against a tree in the spacious grove in the middle of the university Jongdae attended.  In his lap was Jongdae’s head.  His eyes were squeezes shut as he mentally recited something about music that was altogether too complicated for Yixing to even try to comprehend.  A few feet away, Minseok and Chanyeol were engaged in an overly competitive two-man frisbee game.  Chanyeol’s knee was bleeding.  Minseok was winning.  It was a good day.

“I am so fucked,” Jongdae announced, eyes open and full of sorrow.  Okay, it was _mostly_ a good day.

“You’re too hard on yourself,” Yixing said as he pushed Jongdae’s hair off his forehead while Jongdae frowned up at him.  “There’s still two weeks before the final, right?  Keep at it.”

Jongdae pouted and turned to look over at the frisbee game when his eyes suddenly bulged and his face broke out in a grin.  Yixing followed his gaze just in time to see Baekhyun creep out of nowhere and leap onto Chanyeol’s back – tackling him to the ground and effectively destroying his chances at catching the frisbee.  Minseok howled.  Chanyeol roared and tried to wrestle Baekhyun off of him.  Baekhyun positively cackled.

The day just got better.

“Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae chided through a smile, “You shouldn’t play so dirty!”

“I’d do anything for my favorite hyung,” Baekhyun said as he perched atop Chanyeol’s back and held his arm up towards Minseok, grinning when he got a high five.

Jongdae sat up straight and huffed.  “Just yesterday you said that Junmyeon was your favorite hyung!”

“Actually,” Yixing said with a wink, “It’s me.”

Baekhyun flushed as his smile turned into a gape, and Chanyeol took advantage of the moment of weakness to flip him over and restart their wrestling match.

“They’re like puppies,” Minseok said as he dropped down next to the other actual grown adults present.  “I can’t keep up with them.”

Yixing hummed in agreement and dragged Jongdae back over to him, pulling him in close so that his chest was to Jongdae’s back.  “Sing me that song again, Jongdae.”

“Wow, that’s not a lot to go on, buddy.”

“The folky one.”

Jongdae was silent for a minute, and Yixing looked up to where Baekhyun and Chanyeol were finally done rolling around in the dirt.  They approached the other three, shoving at each other’s shoulders, and Jongdae started to sing.

It was something foreign, English and Gaelic if Yixing remembered correctly.  Jongdae said it was an old drinking song, but it sounded so sad and pretty in his high, lilting tones.  His voice rang out clear in the grove as Chanyeol tossed the frisbee to Minseok and Baekhyun sat down cross legged in a rare moment of contemplative looking silence.

Yixing was carding his fingers through Jongdae’s hair again and half listening to Minseok and Chanyeol’s conversation when a second voice joined the song.  Jongdae wavered in surprise for a moment, and then they both kept singing together.  Baekhyun’s voice was much weaker than Jongdae’s, much less practiced.  They both pronounced the words differently, leaving the song sounding somewhat disjointed.

But it was pretty.  It was  _so_ pretty.  Baekhyun was blushing with his head down and his fingers shyly plucking blades of grass as he sang.  Yixing’s own fingers had stilled, and his mouth was hanging open.  Even Minseok and Chanyeol had shut up long enough to listen to the impromptu duet in front of them.

Eventually, the song fell apart.  Baekhyun clearly couldn’t remember how it ended, and Jongdae laughed at him when his face screwed up in confusion as he stumbled over a mess of nonsensical syllables.  But Minseok and Chanyeol started clapping and cheering anyway, and Baekhyun beamed under the attention.

When he smiled at Yixing with red cheeks, Yixing felt something new and unfamiliar kicking around in his gut.

-

“Okay, push!”

Both Minseok and Baekhyun groaned as they tried to maneuver the giant couch in Minseok’s living room into a corner.  They were having a party later, a huge get-together with everyone since they all finally found the time to meet up at once.  But since they decided to stay in and not go out, someone’s place had to be made large enough and idiot-proofed to accommodate nine guys.

“Okay, there!” Minseok held his hand out, signaling for Baekhyun to stop.  They stood back to survey their handiwork.  The couch was definitely out of the way, but at a price.  The two of them stared down at the noticeable scuff marks decorating the cheap wood flooring, and Minseok sighed.

“Dude, your landlord is gonna kill you,” Baekhyun said.

“We wouldn’t have this problem if you could actually lift your end of the couch,” Minseok pointed out.

“Hey, I was built for loving, not… Lifting.”

“What you were built for,” Minseok walked past Baekhyun, knocking their shoulders together playfully, “Is sitting on your ass while everyone else does the hard work.”

“Come on, Minseokkie,” Baekhyun pouted, yanking Minseok into a backhug.  “You liiike meeee.”

“Oh my god, you’re annoying,” Minseok swatted at him.  “Why did I ask for your help again?”

“Because you liiike me,” Baekhyun repeated.  “Also, nobody else was free until later.”

Minseok decided to turn his head to say something at the exact moment Baekhyun descended to plant a huge obnoxious kiss on his cheek.  Except in the place of Minseok’s cheek, he found Minseok’s lips.

Minseok’s eyes grew wide.  Baekhyun laughed in his face.

“ _Off_ ,” Minseok barked and shoved the still-laughing Baekhyun away.  They resumed cleaning and moving furniture, but Baekhyun wouldn’t stop dropping kisses all over Minseok.  His shoulders, his hands, his cheeks, his lower back when Minseok bent down to pick something up.  Baekhyun even kissed Minseok’s foot at one point, and got a teasing kick in the nose for his trouble.

“Keep that up and I’m going to expect a little bit more,” Minseok said, obviously joking, and Baekhyun stilled.

“Okay,” he said.  “Wanna fuck?”

Minseok nearly choked on his own saliva.  “ _No_!”

“Yeah, you do,” Baekhyun said, and went back to sweeping the floor.  Minseok was quiet for a minute, and Baekhyun was afraid he finally went too far.

“Alright,” Minseok said softly after a while, “Maybe I do, a little.”

Baekhyun stood up straight and glanced at the clock on the wall.  “We still have two hours before anyone else is supposed to be here.”

Sometimes, Baekhyun had good ideas.  They scrambled for the bedroom and wound up naked in record time.  Before Baekhyun really even had a handle on the situation, he was face down against a pillow with his ass in the air and one of Minseok’s lubed fingers inside of him.

“What ever happened to foreplay?” he squawked.

Minseok curled his finger, the cruel bastard. “Shut up.  You just kissed me like ninety times in the last half hour.”

When he finally slid inside, _four_ fingers later, Baekhyun nearly screamed at the force of it.  Minseok was…  Surprisingly dominating?  And it was kind of hot.  Like, really hot.  Like, Baekhyun might have been drooling hot.  But he kept wriggling around, trying to gain some semblance of control, mostly just to push Minseok’s buttons.  And it was working.

“If you don’t stop fucking _moving_ ,” Minseok huffed, “I’m gonna tie your hands behind your back.”

Baekhyun’s entire body flashed even hotter.  “Holy fuck, do it.”

Minseok halted.  “What?”

“Do it,” Baekhyun urged. “I want you to.”

Minseok pulled out of him almost uncomfortably fast and hopped off the bed, returning a second later and manhandling Baekhyun’s hands to rest at the small of his back.  Baekhyun closed his eyes in bliss as he felt the silk of a necktie wrap around his wrists, and then Minseok gave it a tug.

“Too tight?”

Baekhyun wriggled his hands and moaned.  “Fucking _perfect_.”

Minseok didn’t waste any time thrusting back inside of Baekhyun.  It was hard and fast and rough with the way he’d grip Baekhyun’s ass and physically push and pull him along his cock.  Baekhyun was going to scream himself raw it this rate, because Minseok never fucking let up.  At one point, he grabbed Baekhyun’s bound hands in one of his and used them as leverage, almost like a _leash_ , as he fucked in hard and steady.

And Baekhyun couldn’t even touch himself.

“Oh, touch me, touch me touch me!  I need it!  I’m sorry for being annoying earlier!”

“No you aren’t,” Minseok grunted, voice strained.

“ _Oh_ ,” Baekhyun howled in anguish, “I totally am, though!”

And then Minseok had the audacity, the pure fucking unmitigated gall to _laugh_.  “You’re so cute sometimes, Baekhyunnie.”

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun sighed.  He wriggled his shoulders and kicked his feet against the bed, and soon Minseok relented and snuck a hand between his legs.  It didn’t take much for him to come so hard his thighs shook.   _God_ , he was going to be _so_ sore tomorrow.

Minseok was really gentle about untying his wrists, though.  He even gave the faint red marks little kisses.  So that was nice.

-

An unholy commotion greeted Yixing as he opened the door to Minseok’s apartment.  Everyone else was already in attendance, beer was already out, and food was already cooking.  He smiled; it had been too long since all of his friends were together like this.

“Yixing!” Jongdae shouted, because he was _always_ shouting.

“Jongdae!” he called back as everyone in the room offered their own greetings.

He settled in next to the dining table, where Junmyeon and Jongin were trying to figure out the best way to transform it into a poker table.  There was a sudden clattering of pans in the kitchen, and Yixing really hoped that whoever was cooking in there knew what they were doing.  In the small living room, Chanyeol sat with his guitar out while Jongdae tried to teach Baekhyun something about vocal runs with what looked like the least helpful musical accompaniment ever.

It didn’t take Yixing long to notice that Baekhyun was distracted.  Not that he was watching him or anything –

(he was)

– but his phone lit up every five minutes, and Baekhyun never looked particularly happy when it did.  This continued for twenty minutes before he finally scowled down at his phone and spoke up.

“Dammit,” he sighed, “I have to head into the clinic.”

“Since when do physical therapists deal with on-calls?” Sehun asked.

“I’m covering someone’s shift so his clients might actually see some improvement sometime soon.”

A chorus of disappointed _awwwws_ broke out in the room as everyone tried to coax him into staying.  He had a dour expression on his face, but work was work.

“Sorry, but I really have to bounce,” he said.  “Try not to do anything too degenerate in my absence, kids.”

“Wouldn’t dream of letting you miss out on any fun,” Chanyeol said.

As Baekhyun made his way to the door, he passed by where Yixing was sitting and almost absent-mindedly ran a finger across the length of his shoulders.  A weird sort of wordless farewell.  Yixing glanced up at Junmyeon, who just raised his eyebrows in amusement.  Okay then.

Everything proceeded as normal, just without Baekhyun’s voice to raise the collective volume of the room.  Kyungsoo disappeared down a hallway in the direction of the bathroom at one point, and returned with disgust twisting his face.

“Minseok, you might want to febreeze your bedroom,” he announced to the whole room.  “Or at least shut your door.”

Minseok’s ears went pink.  “Uh.”

Sehun grinned.  “Oh, who did you have over, huh?”

“Uh,” Minseok repeated.  It seemed to hit everyone at once, and the room went completely silent for a solid five seconds before Chanyeol gasped.

“Did you…  Baekhyun?”

And then the silence was filled to the brim with uproarious laughter from nearly everyone.

“You totally did!” Sehun howled.  “You banged him while he was 'helping' you set up!”

“Aw,” Chanyeol pouted.  “And here I thought me and him had something special.”

“I’m pretty sure like, half of us have fucked Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said, completely deadpan.

“I haven’t,” Jongdae said.

“I haven’t,” Yixing said.

“I haven’t,” Junmyeon said.

“I haven’t,” Jongin said, “But he fucked _me_.”

Sehun laughed out loud all of a sudden before awkwardly muttering, “Yeah, same.”

“Wow,” Jongdae looked around the room with wide eyes.  “All of you?  Really?”

Sehun nodded, absolutely loving this.  “I can’t believe you haven’t hit that.”

“Yeah, don’t you guys go on little dates and stuff?” Chanyeol asked, nudging Jongdae with his foot.

“What?  No.  We make dinner together sometimes, but that doesn’t mean I’m getting into his pants.”

“Give it time,” Minseok said.

“Probably not much time,” Sehun muttered gleefully into the neck of his beer bottle.

Yixing spent the conversation biting the inside of his cheek.  Part of him wanted them to shut up.  Part of him wanted them to tell him everything.  But mostly, he wanted to hear about it from Baekhyun’s lips.


	5. JONGDAE

No, Baekhyun wasn’t fucking around with Jongdae.  Honest.  Well, not at the time they all discovered half of them had already fucked around with him.  A few weeks later, however…

How else was Baekhyun supposed to react when one lazy weekday afternoon Jongdae announced in a loud, almost whiny voice, “ _God_ , I could use a good fuck.”

Baekhyun didn’t immediately rise to the bait, opting instead to raise an eyebrow and asked, “Internship got you pretty stressed, huh?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.

And _then_ they fucked.

Jongdae was a graduate student in vocal studies, and one of his university’s top performers.  Baekhyun could understand why.  He sung such pretty notes that day, so high and clear as Baekhyun put his fingers to work.  One and two and three and Jongdae was begging for it, reaching between his legs to grip at Baekhyun’s wrist like he didn’t know if he wanted to keep those fingers inside of him or to get rid of them as soon as possible to replace them with a cock.

Baekhyun made the decision for him as he slid smoothly into Jongdae’s body.  The bed frame rattled and Jongdae drew pretty criss-crossing patterns across Baekhyun’s back that were going to sting like a son of a bitch the next time he showered.  But he wasn’t going to complain, because Jongdae was so cute when he was needy.  

He writhed and groaned and begged and twisted up the bedsheets in his hands like he was too sensitive, too wired.  He made the prettiest noises of all when Baekhyun wrapped his slender fingers around his cock and milked it for every drop he could.  He stroked Jongdae through his orgasm and kept stroking afterwards, just to be mean, before Jongdae started squeezing down on his cock in retaliation and he filled the condom with a sigh.

Afterwards, they panted side by side on the bed, too lazy to clean up.  Jongdae smacked his lips like he just finished a good meal.

“Yixing and Junmyeon,” he sighed, and Baekhyun sleepily lifted his head.

“What?”

“When are you gonna fuck _them_?”

“Oh, shut up,” Baekhyun groaned and fell face first into his pillow.  Jongdae just laughed.

-

Yixing scratched absentmindedly under his tie and stretched his toes out, squinting at his computer in the harsh florescent light of the office.  He still had thirty minutes on the clock when his phone buzzed.

_heya handsome wanna buy me dinner tonite ;))) i’m starved_

It was from Baekhyun.  Yixing stared at it for a long moment before replying.

_i’m working right now_

Not thirty seconds later, he got a reply.

_ya i know i mean after…  also i was kidding u i’ll pay my fair share…_

Two hours later, Yixing was sitting across from Baekhyun at a cramped two-person table at a tiny Italian restaurant he’d never been to before with awful canned pop music playing over a shitty sound system because Baekhyun _really_ wanted meatballs.

“There are so many meatball equivalents in other cuisines,” Yixing groused.

“Get the chicken parmesan, it’s really good,” Baekhyun urged.

Yixing couldn’t help but admire Baekhyun as they ate.  He always looked good, but there was something different about today.  He had slightly smudged eyeliner and tousled hair that probably took a solid hour of fiddling with to get the perfect casually messy look.  But there was something else, too.  His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were bright, even the way he held himself was appealing – all loose-limbed and languid.

Like…  Like he was immensely satisfied.  Yixing recognized that look.  He couldn’t believe it.

“You have that ‘just been fucked’ glow,” he said bluntly.

“Do I?” Baekhyun shoved an entire meatball in his mouth and coyly glanced up through his eyelashes.

“You fucked someone and then asked _me_ to dinner?”

Baekhyun smiled like he was proud of himself.  His cheek bulged on the side he was chewing.  “Maybe.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Yixing chided.  “It’s rude.”

They ate in blissful silence for all of fifteen seconds before Baekhyun said,  “Guess who.”

Yixing hummed in confusion around a mouthful of food, assuming the subject had been dropped.

“Guess who I fucked.”

Yixing didn’t let his mouth gape, because it was full of food and that would be gross.  He chewed, swallowed, and asked, “I know them?”

“Yep!  Very well.”

Yixing couldn’t believe he was seriously entertaining this conversation in the middle of a shitty restaurant on a weekday evening. “Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun shook his head.  “It wasn’t a repeat performance.”

Yixing could feel his neck getting hot, but he tried not to let that show.  “Junmyeon.”

“Close, but nope.”

Then there was only one other person it could be, provided nobody was lying at the party.  “Had to be Jongdae.”

“Oh, _had to be_ , did it?”

Yixing had completely forgotten about his food by that point.  “They’re the only two you hadn’t messed around with yet.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows shot up.

“Well,” Yixing added, “Those two and me.”

“I can’t believe I’m friends with such _awful_ gossips,” Baekhyun said, but he had that strange foxlike smile on his face.  He leaned in closer and asked,  “Do you want to know what it was like?”

Yixing cleared his throat.  “Did you ask me to dinner just so you could tell me about your sex life?”

“You’re the one who brought it up,” Baekhyun pointed out, and Yixing conceded victory to Baekhyun for that one.

“Okay.  What was it like?”

Baekhyun's smile curled into something even more mischievous.  “It was good.  He was so loud and pretty, Yixing, and the way he–”

“No,” Yixing interrupted.  “I don’t want to hear about Jongdae.  I want to hear about _you_.”

Baekhyun looked startled for a moment.  “Okay,” he said, much more quietly than before.  “Wanna hear about the marks on my back?”

Yixing felt his eyes widen.

“Jongdae’s not much of a biter, but he’s a scratcher.  He tore my back up.  It still kind of hurts but – but it feels good, you know?  I like a bit of that.  Makes it more intense, makes me remember it later.”

“Chanyeol bit you,” Yixing blurted out, and the look of surprise was back on Baekhyun’s face.  “On your thigh.  I remember the mark.”

Which, of course, was code for _I jacked off to the mark_ , but Baekhyun would have to decipher that on his own.

“Was everyone else rough with you?” Yixing asked, trodding on thin ice with heavy footfalls.

“Let me think,” Baekhyun muttered.  His tongue poked out and his brow knitted as he turned over the memories in his head.  “Minseok tied my hands.   _That_ was a fun one.  He was pretty, uh.  Brutal.  Which was unexpected.  But awesome!  Don’t get the wrong idea, that was for sure a favorite.”

“Shh!” Yixing hushed hum.  “There are other people here trying to enjoy their dinner.”

“Sorry,” Baekhyun’s cheeks were red when he smiled bashfully.  “Got carried away.”

“So what about Kyungsoo?”  Yixing asked, because he’d been curious about that one every since he found out about it.  “No offense, but I can’t imagine him letting you top.”

“I didn’t actually fuck Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said, practically whispering now.  “Not – you know, like _that_.  We just…”

Yixing folded his arms on the table and leaned in.  “Just what, Baekhyun?”

“He – he fucked my mouth.  Like, hard.  Until I was crying a little.  And I,” – his voice cracked, and Yixing realized he was practically leaning over the length of the table – “And I liked it… A lot.”

Yixing could see it when he closed his eyes: Baekhyun’s knees pressing into the floor as his eyeliner ran in messy rivulets down his cheek, spit and precome dripping from the corners of his mouth as he let it just _hang open_ to be used.

“He said–” Baekhyun looked hesitant.  “He said you’d…  That you guys…”

“That I sucked him off once?”  Yixing asked, faintly recalling that night, a long _long_ time ago.

Baekhyun exhaled.  “Yeah.”

“Now, why did he bring that up?” Yixing was whispering now, too, but he’d never felt this bold before.

“Is it true?” Baekhyun deflected.

“Depends.  Were you thinking about me?”

“Cheater,” Baekhyun huffed, and Yixing smiled.

“It’s true.  Now answer me, please, Baekhyunnie.”

“N-no,” Baekhyun stuttered.  His eyes were lost in shadows, lined so darkly and pointed down at the table.  “Maybe.  Yes?”

“I’m just teasing, Baekhyun,” Yixing smiled, and tried his hardest to make it look friendly instead of hungry.  He bit his lip and willed his dick to calm down.  “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Baekhyun kicked him under the table.  “Yixing!  You’re so mean!”

And just like that, the tension was gone.  Baekhyun was laughing about something and Yixing was crossing his legs so his half-hardon wasn’t obvious when the waiter checked up on them.  Baekhyun noticed a couple eating dessert a few tables away and nearly started bouncing in his seat.

“They have tiramisu!  Oh, Yixing, we should get some!”

“Never had it,” Yixing admitted.  “Is it that good?”

“Order us some, we can split it!”

That evening, sitting in the tacky lamplight of a shitty Italian restaurant while watching Baekhyun lick residual tiramisu from his fork, Yixing realized just how overwhelmingly enamored he was.  He wanted Baekhyun, wanted all of him and wanted him only to himself.  And he was pretty confident that he could get Baekhyun, too.  But more than anything, he wanted Baekhyun to come to _him_ first.

So Yixing bided his time by smiling at the sound of Baekhyun’s voice and waiting for the tension that had been building between them for nearly a year to finally draw tight enough to snap.


	6. JUNMYEON

Junmyeon kind of freaked Baekhyun out, honestly.  Because he was beautiful, and kind, and told bad jokes, and usually knew how to keep Sehun and Chanyeol in line.  But everyone seemed to see less of him than they’d like, because he was a young doctor who always got the worst emergency room shifts and spent most of his nights working and most of his days sleeping.  

That meant Baekhyun didn’t quite know how to read him, even though they’d been something like friends for close to a year.  But Junmyeon somehow seemed to be able to read Baekhyun just fine, like everything was written out on his face.  It was unnerving, to say the least.

So when Baekhyun got a panicked call from one of his clients at two in the morning asking _can you please come to the hospital I’m all alone Jimin won’t answer his phone please take care of me_ , the last thing on Baekhyun’s mind was running into Junmyeon.

So of course, he did.

“Baekhyun?” Junmyeon was suddenly next to him, hand on his elbow as he stood in overwhelmed confusion in a hallway of the emergency room.  “What are you doing here?”

“One of my clients landed in here.  Kim Taehyung, uh, kid with a knee injury–”

“Oh, follow me,” Junmyeon said, “I’m overseeing his stay, actually.  He fell last night and worsened his meniscal tear pretty badly.”

Junmyeon lead him to a small cubicle-like room with a privacy curtain drawn in front of it.  They ducked through the slit at the side and Baekhyun was greeted to the sight of a doped up Taehyung staring blankly at his phone.

Baekhyun sighed.  “What part of ‘take it easy’ don’t you understand?”

Taehyung looked like he wanted to cry.

Though they were both tired and Taehyung was dosed up on painkillers, Baekhyun sat at his bedside and held his hand while he spouted out soft _I’m sorries_ and _thank yous_.  Two nurses asked if they were brothers, and both times Taehyung confusingly answered with a yes even as Baekhyun shook his head and laughed.

“Could you try calling some of my friends for me?” Taehyung asked, tongue thick.  “So I can get a ride home.”

None of them answered.  Junmyeon caught Baekhyun pacing in the hallway and asked what was up.

“I’m off my shift in literally five minutes,” Junmyeon said, voice hushed.  “He’ll be passed on to whoever takes over, but I’ll be off the clock.  I can drive you guys back home when he gets discharged, no problem.”

“Aren’t there regulations against that kind of thing?”

Junmyeon grimaced.  “It’s nothing to really worry about.  I’ll do it for you.”

They were there until nearly 4:30, but Taehyung got the okay to leave and soon Baekhyun was wheeling him to the parking lot where Junmyeon was waiting in his car.

Taehyung was asleep by the time they got him into his apartment. They deposited him in his bed and Junmyeon set out the painkillers he was supposed to take when he woke up, along with a glass of water.  Baekhyun looked at the boy sleeping in the twin bed on the other side of the room and sighed.

“Wake up,” he groused, flicking Jimin’s ear.  Jimin’s eyes flew open and he frantically looked around, muttering _what what what_?  “Charge your damn phone,” Baekhyun said, and he and Junmyeon left the apartment.

“Can you take me to the subway station?” Baekhyun yawned, warming his hands against the dash heater.

“I’ll drive you home,” Junmyeon offered.  “So you don’t have to take the subway.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Baekhyun protested.  “I live super far out of the way and I don’t want you to hit morning rush hour on the way back home.  It’s cool.”

Junmyeon was quiet for a minute.  “How about you just crash at my place?”

Baekhyun considered it.  He didn’t have to go into work until three that day, and the clinic was actually closer to Junmyeon’s apartment than it was to his.

“Okay.”

“I’ve only got one bed, though.”

“I know.  I’ll take the couch.”

Baekhyun didn’t take the couch.  They rolled into Junmyeon’s bed at six in the morning, and Baekhyun woke up again around noon.  He was rocked awake, really, to the feeling of Junmyeon grinding his not-morning wood against his ass.  The movement halted when Baekhyun pressed back against it.

“Shit, sorry,” Junmyeon breathed at the same time Baekhyun sighed, “ _Yes_.”

Junmyeon stilled, and then his hand moved to Baekhyun’s hips.  “Baekhyunnie?”

Baekhyun moaned when he felt his dick twitch.  “You can keep going.”

“I’m not the one you want to do this with,” Junmyeon said sleepily as he continued grinding against Baekhyun’s ass.  “Am I?”

“I sure as hell don’t mind.”

The hand at his hip quickly tugged his boxers down, and Baekhyun shimmed them to the middle of his thighs as Junmyeon gave his freed cock a couple of tugs.  Then there was a shifting behind him, and Junmyeon’s bare dick was suddenly prodding just under his hole.

“I want–” Junmyeon bit gently at the shell of Baekhyun’s ear, “Can I fuck your thighs?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun gasped, drawing his legs together tight while Junmyeon pressed between them.  It somehow felt dirtier than plain old sex, like he was turning the rest of his body into something to be used for pleasure.  Every time the head of Junmyeon’s cock dragged from Baekhyun’s hole to the underside of his own cock, he felt warmer and grew harder.

“You can say his name, if you want,” Junmyeon breathed into Baekhyun’s ear.  “Say his name, Baekhyunnie.”

“What?”  Baekhyun was still half asleep, and it was hard to think about anything but the sensation of Junmyeon’s hips grinding into his ass.

“Yixing,” Junmyeon coaxed, and Baekhyun moaned.

 _I can’t_ , he wanted to whine.  He shoved the knuckle of his pointer finger in his mouth and bit down before anything could come out.

“How do you want him to take you,” Junmyeon prompted, “Do you want him inside of you?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun admitted before he could stop himself.  “I… I want him to hold me down.”

“Oh, _Baekhyun_ ,” Junmyeon moaned.

“I bet he’d fit so good inside of me,” Baekhyun said, and then he couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out.  “I think – I think he’s the perfect height to fuck me standing up, you know?  Bend me over and just.  Just wreck me.  Fuck me in front of the bathroom sink so – ah!  So I can watch him in the mirror.  Watch his face, the way he’d b-bite his bottom lip.  And, _oh_.”

There was a firm hand around his cock now, stroking in counterpoint to Junmyeon’s hips against his ass.  “What else, Baekhyunnie?”

Baekhyun groaned.  “I want to kiss him.  Until his lips are all wet, and… And push my fingers in his mouth.  Get them wet, too, so I can f-finger myself.  He has a pretty mouth, doesn’t he?”

Junmyeon groaned in agreement as Baekhyun reached back and threaded some of those fingers in his hair, keeping him close.

“Say it, Baekhyunnie,” Junmyeon urged, moving his hand faster, and Baekhyun couldn’t help himself.

“Yixing,” he breathed, barely audible, and Junmyeon squeezed the base of his cock.

“Louder.”

“Yixing!” Baekhyun cried, wriggling his hips and panting when Junmyeon resumed moving, rocking his dick between Baekhyun’s thighs and jacking him off quickly.  “Yixing – ah!  Fuck, Yixing…”

“Good boy, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon whispered.  “Come for him.”

And really, that was playing dirty.  Because the second the words were out of Junmyeon’s mouth, Baekhyun was falling into pieces, Yixing’s name threaded through a shuddering gasp.

Now that it was out in the open air like that, it tasted differently.  Baekhyun clenched his thighs together as Junmyeon chased his own orgasm, and sighed when he watched come spurt across the poor ruined bed sheets.

They stayed like that for a little while, wrapped around each other and panting.  Eventually, Junmyeon peeled himself away and yanked Baekhyun to his feet.

“Shower.”

“Uh-huh.”

While Junmyeon stood in the bathroom with one arm outstretched, testing the temperature of the shower spray, Baekhyun finally regained enough mental clarity to wrap his arms around Junmyeon and smoosh his face into his shoulder.

“Thank you,” he murmured, and Junmyeon kissed his temple.

-

At half past three in the morning, Yixing was catapulted into wakefulness when his phone started screaming _Oh!_ From his nightstand.  It was Baekhyun’s ringtone, only because Baekhyun set it as his ringtone and Yixing didn’t have the heart to change it.  He glared at the clock, fumbled with his bedside lamp, and lunged for the phone.

_OPPA OPPA I’LL BE I’LL BE DOWN DOWN DOWN DO–_

“Hello,” he slurred into the receiver, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to get them to focus.  He was greeted to an eerie silence, and the sleepy fog in his head was overtaken by anxiety.  “Baekhyun?  Are you alright?”

Silence.  And then fumbling.  And then a muffled voice that seemed to gradually build until it was finally understandable: “Did I… wait, is there… Oh.  One of us hung up.  Or.  Is my phone dead?”

“Baekhyun!”

“Yixing!” Baekhyun suddenly screamed, and Yixing jerked his head away from the phone to safeguard against an eardrum injury.  “I thought we hung up on each other!  Wow!”

He was drunk.  Yixing had seen and heard enough of drunk Baekhyun to be able to say that with absolute certainty.  “What’s up, Baekhyun?”

“My nose is freezing,” Baekhyun said, thankfully no longer shouting down the line.  “But also, I wanna tell you something.”

Yixing screwed his eyes shut.  His brain was still half asleep.  “Okay?”

“I fucked Junmyeon last week.  Well.  Junmyeon fucked me.  Actually Junmyeon fucked my thighs.  You know, how the Romans used to do it.”

Yixing was even more confused.  “Grecians,” he mumbled.

“What?”

“I think it was the Greeks that did that.”

“Well, whoever came up – oh, _shit_!”

Yixing bolted upright in bed.  “Baekhyun, are you okay?”

A thump.  Then there was giggling on the other end of the line, then some loud rustling.  “I fell over.”

“Are you alone?”

“Well I _was_ with Luhan, but I don’t think he followed me when I went out to get some air.  Remember Luhan?  He and Yifan and Zitao are back in town for the week.  Sehun kept comping us shots.  What a good little dongsaeng–”

“No, Baekhyun,” Yixing ran his hand down his face.   _Four_ guys with eyes on Baekhyun, and they _still_ managed to lose him. “I mean are you alone _right now_.”

“Uh,” Baekhyun seemed to take a minute to consider his surroundings.  “Yeah.  Wait – no.  Looks like there’s a couple on the other side of the street.  Oh, she has _such_ pretty hair.  It looks blue.  Do you think I’d look good with blue hair?”

Oh, _god_.  Yixing threw his blanket off and started looking around for a pair of pants.  “Where are you?”

“Huh?”

“You’re drunk and alone somewhere in the middle of the city,” Yixing said.  “I’m gonna come get you.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun practically moaned.  “Yixing, you’re so _nice_.  I love you, Yixing.  Yixing.  Yiiiixiiiiiing.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there soon, but you have to tell me where you are.  And stay put!”

It took him a solid five minutes to get some kind of logical directions out of Baekhyun, and thirty minutes later he finally found him sitting down two blocks away from the university Sehun attended.  He was lying in the dewy grass on his back, staring up at the sky with his arms splayed wide. When Yixing looked down at him, he grinned.

“Lie down with me,” Baekhyun said.  “Look up at the stars.”

'There are no stars,” Yixing knelt down and tried to get Baekhyun to sit up.  “There’s too much light pollution for there to be any stars.”

After a brief scuffle with gravity, Yixing managed to get Baekhyun safely buckled into the passenger seat.  He patted down Baekhyun's pockets, eliciting a fit of giggles, but he couldn’t feel what he was looking for.

“Baekhyunnie,” he said slowly, “Where are the keys to your apartment?”

“In my butt pocket!” Baekhyun grinned.

“Why are they in your _butt pocket_?  That’s got to be the most uncomfortable place for them.”

“I dunno, but I can feel ‘em…”

Yixing sighed, and dipped two fingers in Baekhyun’s closest back pocket.  Thankfully, he felt the metal against his fingernail quickly, and it didn’t take much coaxing to pull the key ring out.

“Okay, hold on to these,” Yixing instructed, handing Baekhyun the keys.  Baekhyun looked at them for a second before dropping them between his legs.  Good enough.

For the first five minutes of the drive, Baekhyun talked incessantly.  Then it was as if his body abruptly realized what time it was, and he quickly grew almost completely quiet.  He kept groaning a little, but they weren’t unhappy groans.  More like content humming in the back of his throat.  Yixing wanted to be annoyed about dragging himself out of bed at ass o’clock in the morning, but he felt oddly content as well.

“Intercrural,” he said, disrupting the silence.

“ _Whoa_ ,” Baekhyun breathed.  “That’s a big word.”

“That’s what thigh-fucking is called.  Intercrural sex.”

They rolled up to a stop light, and Yixing chanced a glance at Baekhyun.  He was looking at Yixing with his head lolled back against the headrest and his eyes shining with the telltale glassiness of intoxication.  The pinks and blues and yellows of Seoul reflected in them, shimmering slightly when he blinked.  To Yixing, the city never looked so beautiful.

It seemed to take Baekhyun a moment to realize he was being watched.  But then his eyes drooped shut and a dopey grin spread across his face like spilled honey.

“You’re so smart, Yixing,” he muttered.  “You’re the best.”

The light changed, painting Baekhyun absinthe-green.  For a second, Yixing felt drunk, too.


	7. YIXING I

It’s not that Yixing could identify Baekhyun by his ass alone.  Okay, maybe he could if he was pressed to, but when he saw the man walking down the street with a familiar drawstring bag slung lazily across his back and a pair of old familiar sweats that sat on his ass in a familiar way, Yixing realized he was rapidly approaching Baekhyun on his way home.

Without thinking much about it, he drove ahead of Baekhyun and pulled off to the side of the street.  As Baekhyun walked by, he honked the horn and probably startled ten years off of the man’s lifespan.  Baekhyun jumped backwards and stared at the offending car as Yixing rolled the passenger side window down and leaned over the center console with a grin.

“ _God_ , I didn’t realize who you were at first,” Baekhyun grabbed his chest and beamed.  “I thought someone mistook me for a hooker again.”

Yixing barked out a laugh.  “That happens a lot?”

“Not usually when I’m wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.”

“Well, where are you headed?  Subway station?”

Baekhyun nodded.  “Yeah, I just got off work.”

“Hop in,” Yixing said, unlocking the passenger door.  “I’ll take you where you want to go.”

At first, Baekhyun made no move to get in the car.  He just bit his lip and studied Yixing, like he was considering his options.  And then he pulled the door open and settled in, swinging his drawstring bag off his shoulder.

“I bet _everyone_ thinks I’m a hooker now.”

“The most comfortably dressed hooker in the city.”

“And the cutest.”

Yixing felt himself smile reflexively.  “Definitely the cutest.”

As he listened to Baekhyun talk about one of his clients, Yixing could feel the tightness in his shoulders from a stressful day at work gradually go lax.  About a block away from their destination, Baekhyun asked, “Wanna hang out?”

Nothing about it sounded suggestive.  Baekhyun’s roommate was probably home.  But Yixing said yes.

When they opened the door, Jongdae and Heechul were sitting in the living room with a girl who introduced herself as Seulgi.  The same girl from the bar, Yixing remembered.  That felt like ages ago.  They were watching a movie and Baekhyun playfully shoved Heechul to the floor so he and Yixing could sit on the couch.

“Let the working stiffs put their feet up, huh?”

They drank beer and made fun of the movie, and somewhere along the line Yixing wound up barefoot with his feet in Baekhyun’s lap and Baekhyun’s pretty fingers digging the horrible kinks out of his soles.

“I thought foot massages were supposed to be relaxing,” Seulgi teased as Yixing let out a particularly pained groan.  “You sound like you’re killing him.”

“Or fucking him,” Heechul muttered.  For some reason, Jongdae gave him a high five for that.  Everyone else ignored them.

“You obviously have no idea how bad his feet are,” Baekhyun said.

“I’ve never been particularly nice to them,” Yixing winced.  “Haven’t had a proper foot massage since I was on a dance team.”

“Ah, I thought you had a dancer’s feet,” Seulgi said, wiggling her toes in empathy.

“You should show me sometime,” Baekhyun muttered, almost too quiet to hear.  “Your dancing.  Not just club dancing, I mean.”

Yixing grimaced.  “Haven’t done it in years, really.”

Baekhyun hummed.  “I’d still like to see.”

They didn’t fuck that night.  Yixing went home after a few hours and shamelessly thought about Baekhyun’s hands as he jacked off in the shower.  They didn’t fuck, but something felt different, and Yixing wanted to chase after it.

-

Okay, so Baekhyun was a little bit of a slut.  And he was okay with that.  But he didn’t know if Yixing was okay with it, too.  And it’s not like there was any hiding it, because spilling the beans on all of his weird affairs with literally everyone in Yixing’s core friend group _to_ Yixing was practically as hot as all the actual sex he had with all of them.

But he was out of friends to fuck, and it’s not like he could just start it all over again.  Chanyeol had a girlfriend now.  Everyone was pretty sure Kyungsoo and Jongin were lowkey in love.  Junmyeon had the single worst work schedule a guy with an active libido could be cursed with.  The point was this: Baekhyun’s adventures in fucking his Yixing-related sexual frustration away was a flawed plan to begin with, and there were more holes blown in it with every passing day.

“What if I just fucked his boss or something?” Baekhyun asked Jongdae’s living room ceiling.  Unfortunately, Jongdae answered instead.

“Eww, don’t do that.”

“What if he’s super old and wrinkly?” Minseok added.

Baekhyun heaved a sigh.  “He’s got to have at least one hot co-worker.”

“But none of them will be Yixing hot,” Jongdae points out, “And that’s what you really want.”

“God, who asked you?” Baekhyun pouted.

“You did.”

“I was talking to the ceiling.”

“Just ask him out!” Minseok all but pleaded.  “He’s into you!”

“He probably wants to be in you as well,” Jongdae added.

Minseok thumped him in the face with a couch pillow.  Baekhyun continued to wallow in self-doubt.

-

The summer fizzled out like the last burning flickers of a sparkler before all that was left was a wisp of smoke.  Yixing went clubbing a few times, nearly went home with a few people, but always wound up sitting with a row of shot glasses in front of him and someone, usually Baekhyun those days, pressed against his side.  Egging him on.

“I can’t drive home like this,” he had said once.

“I’ll drive you home!” Baekhyun grinned.  “On the subway!”

So they abandoned Yixing’s car and prayed it would still be there the next day while they stumbled laughing into a nearly empty train.  Baekhyun kept trying to pole dance on the vertical bars in the middle of the car.  A pack of cackling old ladies cheered him on, and he soaked up all the positive until Yixing yanked him close by the back of his shirt.

Baekhyun wound up sprawled across Yixing’s lap, forcing Yixing to spread his legs as wide as possible to cradle Baekhyun’s body properly. Baekhyun pressed his nose to Yixing’s cheekbone and whispered, “My favorite hyung always takes care of me.”

Yixing wondered if this is what it was like for any of his friends right before they fucked Baekhyun. Probably not, since the night ended with Yixing carrying Baekhyun up to his apartment, stripping his shoes and pants off with Heechul’s help, and tucking him in up to his chin with a bucket next to the bed.  Yixing fell asleep on their couch and woke up with the worst back pain and hangover combination he could remember for a long time.

Yixing got a promotion in early September, so he graduated from being the glorified secretary and overworked proofreader to someone who actually got to do real tasks.  More weekday hours, more money, more free time on the weekends.  He and Baekhyun met up at Sehun’s bar a lot on Saturdays, over-tipping their favorite dongsaeng and trying to remember their last hangover every time Sehun set shots out in front of them.  It was always the fucking shots.

Not once did Baekhyun go home with him.  Or anyone else, as far as Yixing could tell.

-

Baekhyun realized, at some point, that it had been over a year since he danced on a table and got an overwhelming crush on a stranger with cute dimples.  Except that stranger was a friend now, and the crush just got stronger and more overbearing every day.  He didn’t realize how bad it was until one afternoon, for no reason, he started crying.  Not sobbing or anything.  Just kind of…  Leaking.  Leaking feelings.  All over the shoulder of Seulgi’s pretty blouse.

“Just tell him,” she said, rubbing circles into his back.  “Just tell him.”

A week later, at seven o’clock in the evening, his thumb hovered anxiously over the send button.

_hey i was wondering are u home and free tonite??_

Mustering the courage he’d been building for a solid year, Baekhyun slammed his thumb down and tossed his phone in the direction of his laundry basket.  He rolled over on his bed, curling the blankets around him like a burrito, and tried not to puke.  Two minutes later, the telltale _vrrrm vrrrm_ of his phone vibrating had him scrambling off the bed, tripping in the sheets that were tangled around his legs.

_yea i just got in.  whats up?_

Baekhyun was on his feet in an instant.  He combed his hair, put on a nice pair of jeans, brushed his teeth, and ran out the door with his hoodie hardly pulled the whole way over his head before he could convince himself to stay home.  It took him nearly and hour to get to Yixing’s apartment, and he was briefly worried he had the wrong place until the door swung open and Yixing was standing in front of him in a faded t-shirt and sweatpants.

His eyes were soft.  “Are you okay?”

“I’m great!” Baekhyun said, and cringed at how winded and forced his own voice sounded.  “Can I…?”

Yixing stepped aside, and Baekhyun scurried past him into the apartment.  It was small – barely more than a studio from the looks of things.  Hopefully Yixing lived alone.  He’d never mentioned a roommate before.

“Seriously, are you okay?” Yixing asked.  “You know you can talk to me.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath and turned to face Yixing.  Here goes nothing.  “I know I’m a huge slut and I fucked all of your friends at one point or another in the last year, but I was wondering if we could, I dunno, do something?”

It all came out in one whooshing, awkward breath.  Yixing blinked a few times, looking a bit spaced out in the dim light of the tiny kitchen, but his voice was perfectly clear and almost amused when he asked, “What kind of something?”

Baekhyun shrugged.  “Something like fucking?  But also, I dunno, something gross and…  Cute.”

Yixing’s eyebrows knitted, and Baekhyun wanted to melt into the floor.  But then Yixing’s face softened, because it always softened around Baekhyun in a way that made his chest feel tight.

“I worked too much overtime today,” he said, and it was Baekhyun’s turn to look confused before Yixing gently took his wrist and lead him into a small bedroom.  Inside, there was a laptop open on a mattress adorned with a mess of blankets and pillows that were arranged in a nest.  Yixing gave Baekhyun a slight shove towards the bed and Baekhyun obediently crawled into the middle of it, waiting for something to happen.

“You’ll be comfier if you take off your skinny jeans,” Yixing said.  Slowly, Baekhyun peeled his pants off while Yixing turned on a bedside lamp and turned off the overhead one.  Then he crawled on the bed and gently dragged Baekhyun down so they were lying next to each other, spooning really.  Yixing rested his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder as he reached for the laptop and started up the movie he was in the middle of on Netflix.

“Do you want to watch anything in particular?” Yixing murmured right into his ear, voice thick and sleepy.  Baekhyun shook his head slightly.

“This is fine.”

He was expecting sex when he ran over here, not cuddling, but his heart was still fluttering behind his ribs.  He couldn’t say when exactly he fell asleep – but when he did, he fell _hard_.

-

There was one of those awful morning crust things at the corner of Yixing’s eye.  The kind that always show up when you’re sleeping.  His fingers were too tired to figure out how to remove it, so he sat at his tiny kitchen table with a rapidly cooling cup of coffee in one hand while he rubbed the corner of his eye at a glacial pace.

He really, _really_ needed to stop taking so much overtime.

Just when he was about to give up and faceplant directly onto the cheap wooden tabletop, the creaking of a door startled him.  He looked up to see Baekhyun sleepily wandering into the kitchen in nothing but a hoodie and his boxers.

Oh, yeah. Yixing knew he probably should have said something, but he lacked the higher brain functions required to generate speech in that moment.

“You got,” Baekhyun began, pointing to his own neck, but was promptly interrupted by a monstrous yawn.  “Lemme…”

He wandered close to Yixing and fiddled with his collar, straightening it out and adjusting his tie.

“There,” Baekhyun yawned again.  “Perfect.”

Yixing blinked up at him once, twice, and released his grip on the coffee mug so he could draw Baekhyun closer to him.  Baekhyun let out a small surprised noise and stumbled forward as Yixing nuzzled his stomach and wrapped his arms around his middle.  They stayed like that until Yixing had to leave, with Baekhyun tracing lazy patterns along Yixing’s shoulders and Yixing simply breathing in Baekhyun’s scent.

His coffee went cold, but he didn’t mind buying one on the way to work.


	8. YIXING II

And then…  Nothing happened.  Not at once, at least, and it made Baekhyun nervous at first.  But very slowly, things sort of started to trickle into place while he wasn’t looking.

One week later: They slept in the same bed again, without having to fuck in it first.  (This would soon become a common occurrence, maybe once or twice a week for a while, then twice or thrice, soon almost every night.)  And in the morning, before running off to work, Yixing asked that Baekhyun would please lock the door when he left.  And then he dropped a kiss on Baekhyun’s temple, so comfortably that it was like he’d been doing it every day for the last year.

Two weeks later: Yixing showed up at the clinic around two.  Earlier that day, Baekhyun sent an emoji-laden despair text about forgetting his lunch at his apartment.  He kind of wanted to cry when Yixing handed him the bag full of food, and he didn’t mean that in hyperbole.  He literally felt himself tear up for a few seconds before he shook it off and shoved his sandwich in his mouth.

Three weeks later: Yixing drove him and Seulgi home after they got shitfaced.  Irene dragged Seulgi out of the car with a _thank you_ and a _goodnight_.  Things got fuzzy after that, and heavy, and the next thing he remembered was Yixing looking down at him.  He was in bed.  Yixing had tucked him in.  And through his unfocused, confused eyes, Baekhyun saw a frightening amount of tenderness in Yixing’s gaze before he slipped into sleep.

One month later: Junmyeon teased Baekhyun, who was resting against Yixing’s chest in Minseok’s living room, by tickling him.  As soon as his hand was near Baekhyun’s stomach, it was caught in Yixing’s grip.  A blanket of quiet tensions settled over the room, and Baekhyun wished he could see the expression on Yixing’s face, so he could judge his mood.  Then he heard a noise next to his head, a rogue chuckle, and suddenly Junmyeon was grinning ear to ear as Yixing playfully kicked at him.  Just teasing.  Maybe a little insecure about Baekhyun’s past escapades.  But willing to laugh about it instead of getting angry.

It was strange, the new something that was rapidly growing between them.  They’d always been comfortable with each other, but this was another level.  And the weirdest part was the fact that they hadn’t fucked _once_.  They hadn’t even jerked each other off.  And Baekhyun was confused about Yixing’s intentions, because he all but spelled it out for him.  He saw Yixing flirt with guys, make out with guys, practically dry hump guys at clubs before, so it’s not like Yixing was some kind of anomalous, overly-friendly heterosexual.

So Baekhyun wasn’t entirely sure what to call the thing that was happening between them.

“Domesticity,” a voice whispered in his head, and that voice belonged to Seulgi.  “The word you’re looking for is domesticity.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun whined.

“You guys are boyfriends,” she said.  “You’re cute domestic boyfriends.”

“We’re not.”

Except they might have been.  Baekhyun just couldn’t tell.  And it bothered him for a solid week after that conversation, even when he was curled up on his couch with his cheek squished against Yixing’s shoulder.  And he was still thinking about it then, until he sat upright and blinked at Yixing’s work-weary face for a minute.

“Yixing,” Baekhyun took a deep breath.  “Are we dating?”

“Do you want to be?” Yixing asked, like it was that simple.  And maybe it was.

“… Yeah.”

The smile that bloomed across Yixing’s face was sweet and soft and dimpled.  It was a lot like the smile on his face that night in the club – the first one Baekhyun saw.  The one that made Baekhyun’s face flush and heart flutter.  He leaned over and pressed it to Baekhyun’s mouth, and suddenly Baekhyun was smiling, too.

-

Kisses became more frequent.  Which was saying something.  Baekhyun kissed _everyone_.  It’s just that he kissed Yixing a lot more now.  In the morning, when Yixing would wake up first and wrinkle his nose at Baekhyun’s breath.  After work, they’d greet each other lazily, with languid kisses and roaming hands.  At bars, where people would eye up one or both of them, Baekhyun would respond by crawling into Yixing’s lap and kissing him until both of their mouths were red and slick and his territory was very clearly marked.

Yixing kissed him at night, after they’d rolled into bed with bellies full of cheap food and cheaper wine.  He spooned up behind Baekhyun and kissed his ears and jaw until Baekhyun was giggling and craning around to beg for a kiss on his lips.  When he finally got one, he wasn’t giggling anymore.  Instead, he was palming the promising bulge in the front of his sweats.

“Take it out,” Yixing urged, pressing his own hand over Baekhyun’s.  “Show me.”

Baekhyun did.  His hands were at the prettiest Yixing had ever seen them as he stroked his own cock, fingers tightening and twisting as he jerked himself off without a hint of shame.

“Touch me,” Baekhyun pleaded, but Yixing only shook his head.

“I want to see you do it.”

He didn’t actually glance down the length of Baekhyun’s body for more than a few heartbeats at a time.  Instead, he watched Baekhyun’s face.  Watched how eyelashes feathered against his cheekbones, how pretty his smooth lips looked when they were hanging open and slack.  The way his teeth snapped shut and his eyebrows knitted as he came in his hand, whining in the back of his throat.  Yixing kissed at the corner of his mouth, right over the tiny mole there, and held him close as he shook through it.

He didn’t realize that he was grinding slowly against Baekhyun’s ass until Baekhyun blindly reached for his hip and tugged him in closer.  His movements grew more frantic until he was thrusting against Baekhyun’s ass with Baekhyun’s teeth nipping at the corner of his mouth and Baekhyun’s saccharine voice dripping filth as he muttered things like, _you’re going to come for me, aren’t you?  Gonna make a mess.  Wanna feel it, Yixing.  Come on, do it._

Yixing did, right in his pants.

It wasn’t fucking, but it was still something of a first time – even if it didn’t feel like it.  It felt like they’d done it a million times before.  When they were finished, Baekhyun sighed happily and Yixing groaned in anguish.

“I need new pants.”

He just barely managed to fight off Baekhyun’s clingy arms long enough to stand up and riffle through his wardrobe for clean boxers.  He slipped them on and glanced back at where Baekhyun was lying soft and sleepy in the orange glow of the bedside lamp.  He was so pretty.

But then Yixing’s eyes caught on the dried come on the bed, and he sighed.  “We should change the sheets.”

“In the morning,” Baekhyun whined, dragging Yixing close.  “Just have to cuddle me extra hard so we stay on this side.”

Baekhyun immediately situated himself in his favorite spot – with his head under Yixing’s chin and his nose pressed to Yixing’s collarbone.  For whatever reason, he seemed grumpy when he couldn’t rest there.  That was one of the weird things Yixing quickly got used to.  Yixing was learning a lot of weird things about Baekhyun lately, about how he liked to dip bananas in coffee in the morning, or the way he made tiny noises at night that sounded like he was having nightmares when he wasn’t.

Yixing knew he’d probably wake up with a slick wet patch of drool on his chest courtesy of Baekhyun.  And he’d complain about how gross it was, tease Baekhyun for how he couldn’t keep his mouth shut even in sleep.  But he wouldn’t mind.  Not really.

-

It was 9:30 by the time Baekhyun dragged himself through Yixing’s front door on a Friday evening.  Lying inside on the couch was Yixing, shoving pringles into his mouth as he stared blankly at his laptop screen from where it was balanced on his chest.

“And where have _you_ been?” he asked, eyes glued to the screen.

“Sitting in the shittiest chair this side of the equator doing two weeks worth of paperwork because everyone with a _fraction_ of seniority over me decided they’d flaunt it today.”

“Poor baby,” Yixing cooed insufferably.

Baekhyun pushed the laptop shut and slithered his way on top of Yixing.  The laptop was hot between them and one corner of it dug uncomfortably into his jaw, but he couldn’t be bothered to move it.  “Yixing,” he whined, “Pay attention to me.”

Yixing _tisked_ and ate another pringle.  “So needy.”

“You’re so mean to me.”

“Then do something about it,” Yixing grinned.  Baekhyun huffed in annoyance and surged forward, kissing that stupid adoring smile off his face.

“You taste like pringles,” Baekhyun said.

“Imagine that.”

“Where’d you even get those?”

Yixing chewed thoughtfully.  “I think Seulgi left them here the last time she was over.”

“She’s gonna kill you if you eat all of them.”  Baekhyun gave him another peck.  “Wanna massage my back?”

“Who exactly is the physical therapist and who is the lazy boyfriend here?”  Yixing teased.  Baekhyun felt a fluttering under his skin at that word.   _Boyfriend_.  It was cute.

“You’re so cute,” Baekhyun said, and Yixing scowled.

“I’m not.”

“You are.  Come on, just a quick backrub?  Please?  Please please _please_?”

“Shouldn’t you eat something?” Yixing asked, dragging a hand down the planes of Baekhyun's back.

“Jongin dropped me off some food on his way home from dance practice,” Baekhyun bit his lip and put on his best puppydog eyes.  “Please?”

Yixing sucked his lower lip between his teeth before smacking Baekhyun gently on the thigh.  “Face down on the bed.  Go.”

Baekhyun was on his feet before Yixing even finished talking.  He kicked his shoes off in the hallway, earning an exasperated groan out of Yixing, and dove face-first into the mess of pillows on the bed.  A minute later Yixing was there, tugging his socks off.

“Hips up,” he said, and dragged Baekhyun’s sweatpants over the swell of his ass and all the way down his legs.  The shirt went next, and soon Baekhyun was lying beneath Yixing in nothing but bright blue boxer briefs.

He sighed happily as Yixing murmured _so pretty_ and went to work.  Yixing’s hands were efficient as he pressed his weight down onto Baekhyun’s shoulders, kneading kinks and forcing tiny, cut-off gasps from the man under him.  He worked down Baekhyun's back, pausing when he found a particularly bad spot, tickling Baekhyun’s sides just to hear him giggle.  He passed over Baekhyun’s ass with gentle fingers, brushing over the slight swell of it just enough to tease.

That felt like a promise, and Baekhyun couldn’t fully suppress the shiver that ran through him.

But for the moment, Yixing kneaded his way down one leg and nearly got kicked in the face when he dared to tickle the bottom of Baekhyun’s foot.  He placed a kiss on the heel in apology and gave the same attention to the other leg in reverse.  

By the time he was finished, thumbs digging into the spot where boxer briefs met met the soft skin of an upper thigh, Baekhyun was boneless and lazy and soft everywhere but between his legs.  He was humming deep and tunelessly into the sheets, eyes closed as he focused on the firm plushness of the bed beneath him and Yixing’s hands slowly moving upwards until he gave Baekhyun’s ass an appreciative squeeze.

“That’s it,” Baekhyun smiled dopily as he wiggled his bottom a bit.  Yixing groped him again before Baekhyun felt the tips of his fingers dip below the waistband of his underwear.

“Okay?” Yixing asked.  Baekhyun answered by lifting his hips just enough so that Yixing could peel the briefs all the way off.   _Then_ he was naked, and It was _awesome_.  A kiss dropped on his tailbone as Yixing continued to lavish his ass with much-overdue attention.  Baekhyun felt himself getting harder, until it was almost uncomfortable.

And then there was a thumb, dry but full of promise, pressing gently at his rim.

“ _Oh_ ,” Baekhyun sighed happily and ground his growing erection down against the mattress  “Are you _finally_ going to fuck me?”

“You act like I’ve been neglectful,” Yixing said, and there was a grin in his voice.

“You haaaaaaave – _ah_!”

Yixing cut him off with a playful smack right on his ass.  Baekhyun could feel his eyes lose focus for a moment as he instinctively pushed his ass up for another.

“Oh,” Yixing was definitely amused now, “You want more?”

“Mmhmm,” Baekhyun groaned wordlessly.

“What do you say?”

Oh, fuck you.  “Please?”

The next slap started a loud yelp out of him.  There was another, a little harder than the last, and Yixing kneaded the heated skin in his hands, pulled the flesh with his thumb so Baekhyun’s hole was exposed for a moment before another solid slap landed on the other side.  Soon, Baekhyun’s ass was as red and warm as his face, and he was convinced he might actually die from sexual frustration of Yixing didn’t fuck him sometime soon.

Then there were hands on his hips, practically manhandling him as Yixing turned him over onto his back.  Baekhyun was a little in love with what he saw – Yixing’s eyes were wild, cheeks tinged pink just from touching Baekhyun.  Just from looking at him.

“You’re this hard from a little spanking?” Yixing’s fingers danced down the length of Baekhyun’s cock, voice so full of awe that Baekhyun nearly laughed.

“The massage might have had something to do with it, too.”

Yixing swiped two of his fingers across the head, smearing the beaded liquid around and making a mess of Baekhyun’s skin.  " _God_ ,” he breathed, “You’re so wet already.”

“Told you I was a slut.”

“No you’re not.”

That time, Baekhyun did laugh.

“… You’re a little bit of a slut.”

“Not anymore, though,” Baekhyun said, before he could think any better of it.  He grabbed Yixing’s wrist to keep him still for a minute as he peered up at him earnestly. “Only for you.”

It felt stupid once it came out of his mouth, and he couldn’t help the embarrassed laugh that bubbled out of this throat.  He giggled even as Yixing kissed him and called him a _cute slut_ in a way that managed to miraculously sound flattering.  But that was the magic of Yixing, he supposed.

He clawed at Yixing’s clothes until they were off and lost to the white noise blocking out everything around him but the feeling of Yixing’s skin on his.  After waiting so long and finally getting Yixing on top of him, he was a little frantic with want.  Yixing, on the other hand, seemed content to explore Baekhyun’s body maddeningly slowly.

“You plan on doing anything tonight,” Baekhyun whined, “Or are you just gonna be a tease?”

“I dunno,” Yixing murmured, “I kinda like seeing you like this.  All worked up.”

Baekhyun slapped Yixing’s chest in annoyance.  “If you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to have to take matters into my own hands and go fuck myself.”

That got a laugh out of Yixing, something so pure and delighted that Baekhyun’s heart may have popped a boner as well.  “Well, we wouldn’t want that.”

“ _Please_ tell me you have condoms and lube in here somewhere.”

“Of course I do,” Yixing nodded to the bedside table.  “Middle drawer.”

He disappeared from the room as Baekhyun all but threw himself at the table, riffling around until he found the box of condoms just as Yixing came back with a bottle of lube in his hand.

“So,” he tossed it onto the bed.  “How do you want to do this?”

Baekhyun wound up straddling Yixing’s lap as he fingered himself open.  Yixing soothed him through it with a tongue in his mouth and a pointer finger that couldn’t stop wandering to his hole, pushing in every once in awhile and adding to the stretch.  When he was ready, Baekhyun covered Yixing’s cock in lube and took a deep breath.

Here’s the thing: Yixing’s dick was absolutely not of an inconsiderable size.  Maybe he wasn’t Sehun big, but then Baekhyun supposed he never actually got Sehun _inside_ of him. So he took it slowly, wincing every time he felt a pang of discomfort.  Yixing held him through it with one hand on his thigh and the other at the small of his back, anchoring him as he slowly rocked up and down until he was seated flush against Yixing’s lap.

The breath he let out shook as it skidded past his lips.  He was burning up, every point of contact between them was like a searing brand.

“You take it so well.”

There was something like reverence in Yixing’s voice as he dragged his palms up and down Baekhyun’s thighs.  Baekhyun bit his lip and preened a bit under the praise.  “Give me a minute.”

“Go as slow as you have to.”

Baekhyun took his time adjusting to the feeling, getting used to the discomfort.  Breathe in, breathe out.  Take it easy.  Rise up an inch, nice and slow, drop back down and – _oh_.  Right there, that’s it.  He gradually sped up, sometimes stopping to circle his hips in a way that made Yixing bite down on that full bottom lip of his.  And through it, Yixing kept his hands on Baekhyun’s hips.  Not pushing and pulling him, just holding him, digging in with his fingertips.

By the end of the night, Baekhyun hoped he’d see little bruises.

Soon, Baekhyun was more comfortable, more confident.  He bounced on Yixing’s cock, letting out a torrent of noises – some of which Yixing swallowed in the messy kisses they shared.  There was the slight itch of sweat at his lower back and where his thighs rubbed against Yixing’s.  He was so _full_ , and pleasure of it filled his brain like a fog.  For a minute, Baekhyun was pretty sure he’d reached enlightenment.  Heaven was a state of mind triggered by sitting on Yixing’s dick.

Suddenly there was a hand on his cock, stroking it mostly in time with his own downward thrusts.  Baekhyun cried out as Yixing told him how _you’re so pretty riding my cock, Baekhyunnie, always so fucking pretty._

The only thing Baekhyun liked to have stroked more than his cock was his ego.  “Am I?” he asked, practically fluttering his lashes as he changed up the pace and started circling his hips, grinding as filthily as he could in Yixing’s lap.

Yixing grunted at the new sensation, digging his blunt fingernails into Baekhyun’s soft hips.

“How does it feel?” he asked, lips brushing Baekhyun’s neck.

“Good.  You’re–” Baekhyun let out a stuttering sigh, “– Kind of a lot.”

“Oh?” Yixing’s voice was colored with amusement, maybe a little smugness, and Baekhyun breathed out an _uh-huh_. “Could you take more?”

 _More_?  Yixing was already splitting him in half.  Baekhyun’s brain stamped its feet and shrieked, _no, you idiot!_  But his body was singing a different tune, and he blurted out, “Anything you’d give me.”

“Anything?” Yixing breathed against his mouth, nipping at his lower lip.  “How about _anyone_?”

Baekhyun forgot how to breathe. “Oh, _god_.”

“If you had to pick,” Yixing prompted, digging deeper crescents into Baekhyun’s hip, “Who?”

The first name that jumped out was Minseok.  Rough Minseok, controlling Minseok.  The perfect balance to Yixing’s sweetness.  But then he thought – no, _Junmyeon_.  Someone to keep him together when Yixing tried to pull him into pieces.  Or maybe Sehun.   _That_ could be fun, watching Yixing try to handle both of them at once.

The thought made Baekhyun dizzy.  His face burned as he shoved it in Yixing’s neck and moved his hips faster, chasing his orgasm.

“Oh, _now_ you’re shy?” Yixing teased.  Then, with his fist working over Baekhyun’s cock in languid strokes, he pushed a finger into Baekhyun’s hole without a single word of warning.  He hardly made it past the first knuckle, just a little bit of the tip, when Baekhyun screamed loud enough to startle _himself_ before he was coming in ropes up his own chest.  Yixing pushed his cock back against his belly, deliberately making as much of a mess all over Baekhyun as he could.

He slumped forward, boneless and satisfied, but Yixing was still a hard and insistent stretch inside of him, and he didn’t want this to be over yet.

“Keep going,” he urged.

Yixing hesitated.  “You’re sure?”

“Uh-huh,” Baekhyun nodded, praying his trusty refractory period would have his back and be mercifully short.  Yixing looked uncertain for a moment before rising up onto his knees and lifting Baekhyun like he weighed nothing.  Baekhyun gasped as he felt Yixing’s dick slip out of him before he was being dropped down onto his back, head on the pillow.

There was a quick kiss he was only able to half-return, and then Yixing was dragging his mouth down Baekhyun’s body, peppering his chest with teasing kisses, licking up the mess Baekhyun made all over himself.  He trailed lower and lower, nosing at the line of soft hair that ran down from below his belly button.

When his mouth wrapped around Baekhyun’s softening cock, Baekhyun let out a pathetic whimper.

“Too much?” Yixing was smirking, the bastard.

“ _Yes_ , it’s too much!”

Yixing had the audacity to laugh before pressing a kiss to the head of Baekhyun’s cock.  “I guess I’ll stop then–”

“Wait!” Baekhyun tangled his fingers in Yixing’s hair, keeping him in place.  “You don’t…  Have to…”

That time when Yixing grinned, it was downright evil.  “To what?”

“To… Stop,” Baekhyun mumbled.  “Don’t stop.”

Yixing didn’t need to be told twice.  His mouth landed back on Baekhyun’s spent cock, laving it with broad strokes and open-mouthed kisses until Baekhyun was writhing and begging for something – _anything_.  Anything except for Yixing to stop.  Two fingers slid into him easily, scissoring him and keeping him stretched.  Yixing teased against his prostate, and the sensation overlapped with the mouth on his dick until there were tears skidding down his temple to mix with the sweat at his hairline.

He thought of Kyungsoo fucking his mouth until he cried, thought about how Yixing was able to pull the same reaction out of him with the gentlest touches.

Baekhyun was so out of it that he didn’t realize Yixing had moved up his body until there were lips at his cheek, kissing away the tears beaded on his lashes.  Baekhyun curled towards his body and wordlessly begged for a kiss.  Yixing gave him one that was slow and filthy and left him panting.

“I’m ready,” Baekhyun whined.  “ _Please_ fuck me.”

“You’re positive?” Yixing asked again.  His hands were gentle but his eyes were sharp and excited.  Baekhyun wanted to see his fraying patience snap.

Baekhyun nodded, and Yixing was pushing back inside of him.  He fucked in steady while Baekhyun gave into his laziness and let Yixing manhandle him however he liked.  The heat in his belly was already overwhelming, and he wasn’t even fully hard again yet.  It only got worse when Yixing lifted his hips up a bit – taking a brief interlude to shove a pillow under his ass – and realized he found the perfect angle to spear Baekhyun’s prostate.

So of course the bastard exploited it.  The first time Baekhyun cried out and jerked like he’d been shocked, Yixing stopped for a moment.  The second time, he quirked his eyebrow.  The third time, he grinned, and then he was hammering into Baekhyun so hard that Baekhyun was pretty sure he was being fucked into another state of existence.

That growing heat inside of him rapidly mounted before Baekhyun found himself shaking apart.  In a haze, he dug his fingernails into Yixing’s shoulder and begging for him to stop a minute.  Yixing slowed until he was still, but the damage was done.  It felt like an orgasm but he didn’t _come_ , he just quaked through the crashing waves of it while his cock stayed hard and heavy, begging for attention.

“Did you, did you–” Yixing stuttered.  He must have felt the way Baekhyun tensed and trembled, saw the pleasure peak in his eyes.

“No?” Baekhyun gasped as another faint tremor danced through him.  “I – Maybe?  I think, think…”

Thinking was getting harder every second

“Fuck, _Baekhyun_ ,” Yixing moaned, and suddenly he was pulling out.

“No!” Baekhyun reached out blindly, “Come back!”

But then he felt himself being flipped over and brought to his knees as Yixing curled one hand around his shoulder and fucked into him from behind.  

“Good?” Yixing asked

Baekhyun could only moan.  He didn’t trust himself to speak.  The only thing he trusted was Yixing, who always took care of him.  Who had flat, broad palms that pressed into Baekhyun’s skin like a brand – like an anchor, keeping him steady.  Who moved his hips in just the right way to make Baekhyun feel owned and adored.  Who made the prettiest breathless noises in between muttered praise, making Baekhyun lightheaded with all the blood flooding his cheeks and filling his cock.

He was so hard that it was starting to hurt, really, and Yixing’s fingers brushing the head of his erection was enough to make him cry out.

“You can give me one more,” Yixing urged.  “I know you can.”

Baekhyun wanted to grit his teeth and shake his head.   _No, I can’t do it._  But then Yixing was snaking his arms around Baekhyun’s body and pulling him up so he was kneeling upright while Yixing continued to plow into him from behind.  Lips brushed his ear.  On hand splayed out flat across his stomach, the other pressed against Baekhyun’s clavicle with its fingers spread wide.  It was like Yixing was trying to touch all of him, as much of Baekhyun as he could.

The hand on his stomach trailed down to grasp his aching cock, and Baekhyun thought that maybe the tears were back, mingling with the sweat on his cheeks.  He felt stripped raw with the oversensitivity.

“I take it back,” Yixing groaned into his ear, sounding as wrecked as Baekhyun felt.  “I don’t think I could share you.”

Baekhyun shook his head.   _I don’t want you to,_ he tried to say, _I want to keep you all to myself._  But he lost the words somewhere in the back of his throat where they lay overshadowed by the pleading cries he couldn’t hold back.  

The hand around his cock didn’t slow for a second, not until all of the tension inside of him uncoiled and burst as he _finally_ came, actually _came_ this time, thank god.  He shook apart while Yixing held him upright and said things, pretty things, that Baekhyun couldn’t quite understand.  But, oh, he loved the sounds.

Eventually, he felt everything around him cease.  He was lowered to the bed as a rain of kisses dotted the expanse of his shoulders.  The last logical sector of his brain still functioning told him that Yixing had come when he wasn’t in the right mind to appreciate it.  Too bad.

His throat was raw and dry.  His voice was hoarse.  When he tried to speak, all he could do was croak out garbled noises.  So he gave up, and shoved his head into the pillow.  Distantly, he was aware of Yixing moving away from him, _too_ far away from him, and he wanted so badly to grab ahold of him and keep him there forever.  Something like fear crept in his gut, the feeling that he was being abandoned, and he wanted to cry out to Yixing, beg him to _never leave me alone_.

But then there was a hand on his shoulder blade, rubbing soothing circles and coaxing him to sit upright.  When he was mostly vertical, something smoothed pressed to his lips, and he realized halfway through the glass of water that Yixing was cradling his head and helping him drink, muttering things like _good boy_ and _so pretty, Baekhyunnie, you did so well…_

Baekhyun flushed under the praise.  By the time he’d made it through the entire glass, he felt more human.  He blinked through his renewed clarity and frowned.  That was fucking weird.

“You finally back with me?” Yixing asked, a soft smile pressing sweetness into his cheeks.  Baekhyun nodded.

“Yeah, uh.  Thanks.  I don’t usually get like… That.”

It was like his mind fell asleep while his body sat suspended in wakefulness.  Maybe Yixing really did fuck him stupid.  

Yixing left again, and came back with a wet cloth that Baekhyun tried to grab before Yixing yanked it out of his reach.

“Let me,” he said, and Baekhyun did.  Yixing wiped the worst of the mess away and then kissed the clean skin, like he was trying to keep Baekhyun covered in his scent.  Baekhyun felt pampered and cared for in a way he never really did before as Yixing cleaned him up.  When he was finished, he finally crawled back into bed and let Baekhyun cling to him, arms heavy with fatigue.

“I should massage you more often,” Yixing hummed into his hair, and Baekhyun was confused for a moment before he remembered how this whole thing started.  Yixing’s hands on his back, on his thighs, his lips at his ear, fingers dipping under his waistband.  Baekhyun smiled.

“I sure as hell wouldn’t mind.”

-

Fucking like rabbits would be an apt term to use.  After that first night, it was like a dam broke.  Baekhyun was insatiable, and Yixing was a responsible man who was more than willing to give his horny boyfriend as much attention as he needed.  

“I really have been neglectful,” Yixing teased after a particularly athletic round.  He dragged his hand up Baekhyun’s gently heaving chest, slick with sweat and come.  Baekhyun smiled.

“We have over a  year to make up for.”

They did.  Repeatedly.

Yixing started to pick him up from the clinic any time Baekhyun worked late.  And then he started to teach Baekhyun how to drive on the weekends.  Entirely illegally, of course.  And they fell into a comfortable sort of routine of work, play, sleep.  But at one point, Baekhyun became anxious.  Yixing caught him spacing out more than once, thoughts loud behind his unsure eyes.  Every time Yixing asked what was wrong, Baekhyun would give him a smile, sometimes forced, and say that it was nothing.

Yixing trusted him to come around on his own.  And he did after they finished eating takeout one night, sitting together on Yixing’s small couch.

“My lease expires in two months,” he said.  “Heechul wants to move someplace closer to where he works.”

Yixing immediately knew where Baekhyun was trying to take the conversation, but he wanted to hear it out of Baekhyun’s mouth.  So he simply quirked an eyebrow and asked, “Oh?”

“Yeah, and you know,” Baekhyun fumbled slightly, “My apartment isn’t huge but it’s going to be a bitch to pay for on my own and I was thinking about looking for a new roommate.”

“Baekhyun,” Yixing kissed him softly, just under his eye.  “It’s okay.”

“And I mean, I would understand if  you were attached to your place,” Baekhyun continued as Yixing pressed kissed down the length of this cheek, “But I was wondering if.  If…”

“Ask me,” Yixing muttered against his lips.  “And I’ll say yes.”

Baekhyun did.  Yixing did.  They renewed the lease and decided to officially move in together.  Fine minutes after Jongdae found out, they both received an onslaught of texts.

_omo whens the wedding.  can i be yx’s best man._

_my boys are all grown up……… ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ_

_gonna send u guys a hosewarmign gift basket of condoms & lube _

_U TOLD JONGDAE BEFORE U TOLD ME???? BAEK WTF_

_Oh man your neighbors are going to HATE you guys lol_

Baekhyun spent all afternoon firing texts back at them.  Yixing put his phone on silent and took a nap.

-

A month or so later, they were sitting at the table in their apartment when it happened.  Baekhyun was minding his own business and writing out a check for the heating bill as Yixing said it out of nowhere.

“I love you.”

The tip of Baekhyun’s pencil snapped clean off. Without missing a beat, Yixing slipped it from his hand and put a pen in its place.

“You’re not supposed to write checks in pencil, Baekhyunnie,” he admonished, and even that sounded affectionate.  Baekhyun just wished he could remember how to breathe, because he was suffocating, and confused, and a little afraid of the sudden expectations and responsibilities he felt creeping onto his shoulders.  

Everything was hitting him at once, in that moment.  He _moved in_ with his boyfriend.  He never moved in with any of his previous boyfriends.  He never had a romantic relationship last more than three or four months, and he was afraid this one might be no different, and that he’d fuck up everything for Yixing, and –

And then Yixing tipped his head up with two fingers under his chin and planted a firm peck on his mouth.  Baekhyun gasped at the tenderness there.  It was like the air being let out of a balloon.  They were okay.  They might just stay okay.  He could breathe, and he could smile.

That night, when Baekhyun stepped out of the shower to find Yixing brushing his teeth in front of the fogged-up medicine cabinet mirror, he said, “I’ve loved you for a long time, I think.”

Yixing smiled around his toothbrush, spat twice into the sink, rinsed his mouth, and said, “You love everyone.”

It was the kind of thing that Yixing could have said with vindication, laced with venomous jealousy and poisonous implications.  But instead, he just sounded fond.  Baekhyun started brushing his own teeth as Yixing flossed.  With the toothbrush still in his mouth, he muttered, “But I love you special.”

Yixing didn’t say anything.  He moved to stand behind Baekhyun and pressed his palm flat against his stomach and kissed him twice: once on the shoulder, once on the ear.  In the streaks of condensation skidding down the slowly defogging mirror, Baekhyun saw Yixing’s dimple as he smiled.

-

They stopped going out to clubs at some point.  It just wasn’t as fun as it used to be.  Instead, they spent a lot of evenings in their living room, sometimes just the two of them and sometimes a handful of friends.  Yixing liked it best when Chanyeol would bring his guitar over.  He’d play all night like he was putting on a one-man concert while Baekhyun and Jongdae got tipsy on cheap booze and crooned stupid songs in each other’s faces.  Often, Minseok was there, cheering especially loud when Jongdae’s voice would become slurred and imperfect.

“You should take better care of your voice,” he would tease, and Jongdae would wrap around him like an octopus and murmur quietly in his ear.

“They’re love songs,” Baekhyun would stage-whisper conspiratorially.  “Jongdae refuses to teach them to me, because he says I would embarrass myself if I sang them to you.”

Thank god for Jongdae’s good judgement.

But then, after a certain point, everyone else would go home.  They’d filter out one by one, or leave in a mass exodus of deafening noise that would bounce of the halls of the apartment building until it faded into nothing and Baekhyun and Yixing would be left sitting in a strange, quiet stillness.  They would look at each other and smile.

It was good to have friends, but sometimes they just wanted each other.


End file.
